La Poseción
by ngefan2010
Summary: Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki la hacen de sacerdotes de un extraño rito que está descrito en los pergaminos del mar muerto. Ritsuko es la ofrenda de carne y de alma. Sin embargo todo sale mal, Lilith es liberada por accidente y para exorcizarla es necesario que una alma blanca y pura sea sacrificada.
1. El Ritual

**La Posesión**

_Para Aleksast. Evangelion pertenece a los estudios Gainax y Kharas_

Sobrios, inescrutables y estoicos. Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki se divisan en la cima del centro de mando de NERV.

El centro de mando es una gigantesca sala abierta de varios niveles con forma de puente de barco de guerra y dominada por un enorme sistema holográfico, debajo de la cual esta el triple sistema de MAGI. Gendo Ikari esta en su posición característica y su fiel mano derecha esta de pie a su lado con las manos detrás de la espalda. Están en silencio, pero saberse vigilados por los dos hombres hace más diligentes al resto de operadores de MAGI. Todos están abocados al trabajo, ¡en tensión!, sabiendo que por encima de ellos el Comandante y el Sub-comandante vigilan y evalúan su desempeño.

Los dos hombres se retiran y el resto del personal da un suspiro de alivio. El ambiente se hace informal y las charlas frívolas están a la orden del día. Los dos hombres son sombríos y guardan terribles secretos de los que dependen el destino de la humanidad, ¡del mundo y la evolución de la vida sobre el planeta tierra! Su sola presencia es espeluznante. La Mayor Katsuragi y la Doctora Akagi son más humanas y menos intimidantes que los dos semidioses oscuros.

Gendo y Kozo no hablan mientras de pie viajan por una cinta transportadora. En el día se han dedicado a su guerra fría de mentiras, intrigas, conspiraciones y traiciones contra SEELE la organización mundial que en el papel debería controlar a NERV por mandato de la ONU, pero que en realidad es su rival y peor enemigo. Guerras, golpes de estado, democracias corruptas o dictadores totalitarios son solo jugadas, fintas, fichas y peones en el ajedrez desquiciado que ambas organizaciones juegan por el control y el poder absoluto. Las vidas que destruyen y quedan en medio de su fuego cruzado les importan poco, por no decir nada.

-¿Qué haremos hoy en la noche, Gendo?- Pregunta Fuyutsuki

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Fuyutsuki… ¡Tratar de follarnos a todas las chicas guapas de NERV!

Los dos hombres entran a una bóveda-habitación con puerta blindada y su interior parece un club de fans o la guarida de un obseso acosador sexual. Misato, Asuka, Maya y sobre todo Rei son las que más destacan con sus rostros estampados en fotografías, miniaturas a escala, almohadas dakimakuras, muñecas inflables y demás fetiches sexuales. Son parte de un harem de Waifus, de esposas virtuales que ambos hombres comparten.

Gendo Ikari no se aguanta y feliz se tira de panza a su Dakimakura de Soryhu Asuka Langley. Esta emite una frase clara que se escucha con la voz, el tono y el acento alemán de la pelirroja.

-¡Anta Baka!

Fuyutsuki por su parte va a ver en su computadora como están sus mascotas sexuales. Una replica de Misato Katsuragi esta en una celda encadenada. Las letras en la pantalla indican que esta suplicando por comida.

-¡Vamos, perra! ¡Enséñame una de tus tetas!- Teclea Fuyutsuki

-¡Amo! ¡Por favor! ¡Aliméntame!... – se lee en la pantalla

-¡Enséñame una de tus tetas, puta!- teclea de nuevo el anciano mientras se abre los pantalones.

Llorosa Misato accede. Las cadenas tintinean mientras ella lentamente se rasga la camiseta mostrando un perfecto seno redondo de pezón rosa oscuro. Fuyutsuki se pajea debajo de la mesa mientras con la otra mano usa el ratón. A cuatro patas la replica virtual va hacia el platón de comida y mete el hocico

El resto de la velada se entregan a las más sucias y aberrantes perversiones con sus juguetes para las cuales no tengo estomago para describir, ni imaginar.

XXX

Los tres chiflados salen de clases al día siguiente. Es la hora pico y como Shinji no tiene nada que hacer en NERV hasta nuevo aviso queda con sus amigos en acompañarlos al centro. Los vagones están atestados de gente. Shinji se sorprende que solo haya hombres a esa hora. Desacostumbrado como esta de las cosas más cotidianas que hacen los jóvenes de su edad por su trabajo de piloto no puede evitar sorprenderse y comentarlo a sus amigos.

-Lo que pasa es que las mujeres toman otra línea a esta hora- Le explica Kensuke- ¡No es como donde tu vives que casi no vive gente y los trenes se las pasan casi vacíos todo el tiempo!... aquí muchos hombres aprovechan la hora pico y que los vagones están congestionados para manosearlas… ¡por eso se tomo la medida!

-¡Con eso se acabo la diversión!- Alardea Touji- ¡Ji, ji, ji!... ¡era todo un campeón en eso!... "o señorita ¡perdóneme!", "¡lo siento de verdad señora!", "No puedo evitarlo… ¡discúlpeme!"-Mientras Touji hablaba hacia gestos de como con las manos tocaba los senos, entre las piernas o el culo de las chicas- Había que tener buen ojo para encontrar tu presa, maña para acercarte y habilidad para que pareciera sin culpa, ni intención… ¡ah! ¡Que tiempos aquellos!... ¡lastima que nunca me toco la hora pico con Misato-san!...

-La que nunca tuvo problemas con eso fue Rei Ayanami- siguió explicando Kensuke- es muy bonita, ¡pero tétrica! Los hombres en vez de acercarse, se le apartan… antes de que tu vinieras y se supiera que ella era piloto, ¡siempre me extraño eso de ella!... ella es muy hermosa, ¡pero muy rara!, tiene un no sé que… a la hora pico veías un vacío a su alrededor ¡sin importar lo atestado que estuviera el vagón de gente!

-¡Ni yo me atrevía!- Le dijo Touji a su amigo- y eso que ganas no me faltaban… con solo verla o rozarla… ¡no te daba ganas para nada más!... solo querías estar lo más lejos de ella que te fuera posible…

XXX

En el Geofront, en uno de sus más recónditas y secretas galerías esta una habitación. Rei Ayanami esta por completo desnuda sobre la cama, ¡muy aburrida!, hojeando una revista. Su núbil y pálido cuerpo parece casi fosforescente en la penumbra de la habitación. Su fría y misteriosa sensualidad la exuda en forma lánguida por cada poro de su piel. Fuyutsuki solo la mira sintiéndola inalcanzable. Esta desnudo también, sentado en una silla con los hombros caídos y los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas huesudas. Su cuerpo decrepito luce cadavérico en comparación al joven, apetitoso y perfecto cuerpo de la primera niña. Su suculento culo, redondo y duro, esta a la vista mientras ella lee la revista boca abajo, apoyándose en sus codos con una pierna flexionada apuntando al techo, balanceándose…

-En verdad… ¡que he tocado fondo!- Dice Fuyutsuki en voz alta asqueado de si mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¡No hemos hecho nada malo, ni nada de que arrepentirnos!... solo es lo de siempre- le replica Rei de lo más tranquila, sin animo de ser burlona o cruel. Solo señalando algo obvio.

Fuyutsuki solo hunde su cabeza entre los hombros y mira el suelo.

Gendo Ikari por su parte no se ha rendido aún y utiliza su último recurso. Solo tiene sus gafas y sus guantes puestos. Su miembro sin vida entre las piernas. El mismo se administra una inyección intravenosa sin ayuda. Rei solo lo mira con fastidio y agradece que no sea ella esta vez a quien inyectan o le ordenan tomar medicinas raras, (en realidad ella es la Rei 25) o que le pongan disfraces fetichistas para fotos guarras. Gendo Ikari comienza a caminar en círculos en la habitación mientras le habla a su miembro

-¡Vamos! ¡Funciona!... ¡funciona!... Lázaro, ¡levántate y anda!

El miembro viril se alza lentamente e incrementa su grosor. Gendo Ikari emocionado se pone a tararear los primeros compases de "Así habló Zarathustra" de Richard Strauss, mundialmente conocidas más que nada por la película "2001, una odisea del espacio" mientras mueve y menea las caderas haciendo que su miembro de campanazos.

¡Que esa imagen mental quede para siempre grabada en fuego en tu mente, lector desprevenido! Gendo Ikari desnudo, un cuarentón con el cuerpo fofo y fuera de forma, con solo sus gafas y sus guantes. Sacudiendo y meneando las caderas mientras su verga va endureciéndose e irguiéndose mientras oscila sin control. Todas sus carnes flácidas y gelatinosas tiemblan como un flan desde el cuello hasta las pantorrillas, mientras Gendo Ikari se acaricia sensualmente sus tetillas con sus manos enguantadas, con la punta de los dedos ensalivados, tarareando "Así hablo Zarathustra"

Eufórico Gendo Ikari siente como su miembro esta erguido como los monolitos de 1x4x9 de la película "2001", para llevar a la humanidad a un estadio superior de la evolución. Se siente poderoso al tener por fin una erección completa y su libido al máximo por primera vez en presencia de Rei, ¡para usarla por fin con ella! Alzando los brazos y moviéndolos como si dirigiera una orquesta sinfónica cambia a la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, "La Oda de la alegría" en sus tarareos mientras embiste y da estocadas con su cetro de carne en el aire. ¡Por fin la tiene dura y firme para Rei Ayanami! ¡Tiesa! ¡Lista y ansiosa para follarla por fin! ¡Para entrar con furia por todos los orificios de su cuerpo para satisfacer con ella su lujuria y más bajos apetitos!

-¡Fuyutsuki! ¡Esta vivo! ¡Esta vivo!... ¡éxito!... ¡éxito!... ¡éxito!... ¡éxito!... ¡Eureeeeeeekaaaaaa!... ¡una erección completa!- grita emocionado Gendo Ikari blandiendo su verga como una espada en el aire, luego se dirige a su protegida- Rei, ¡a partir de este momento dejas de ser señorita! ¡Dile adiós a tu virginidad y prepárate a convertirte en mujer! ¡Mi mujer!

Por toda respuesta Rei da un suspiro de hastió.

-¡Odio mi vida!- Se dice para sus adentros.

Solo se pone en posición, atravesada en medio de la cama, en plan "¡Por Dios e Inglaterra!" de una frígida esposa victoriana. Esta de espaldas sobre la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas y mirando el techo. Gendo Ikari no quiere correr ningún riesgo con Rei que echen por tierra el milagro de tener por primera vez su verga por completo erecta… solo tocarla y hasta mirarla fijamente quitan hasta los malos pensamientos, anulan por completo el deseo sexual y el libido de cualquier hombre. ¡Nada de besos o manoseos! ¡Al grano! Abre las rodillas de Rei y pone la punta de su glande en su entrada. Con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su peso se tira a matar.

El rostro de Rei esta inexpresivo. Parpadea. El rostro de Gendo Ikari esta rojo y se crispa de dolor. Al chocar con el himen de la joven le parece que lo hace con una pared de concreto solido. Cae al suelo casi desvanecido. Empieza a gritar, rugir y dar alaridos de dolor. Por un breve instante se hace visible sobre el coño de Rei los hexágonos concéntricos característicos de un campo AT. Gendo Ikari llora y grita adoptando una posición fetal sobre el suelo. Rei se sienta y pacientemente espera que cualquiera de los dos hombres le ordene que hacer a continuación. Gendo Ikari lloriquea en silencio ovillado en el suelo.

-Rei… ¡puedes retirarte!- le ordena Fuyutsuki.

Rei, indiferente y seria, comienza a vestirse y se va.

-¡Por que demonios hice a la condenada clon tan linda e irresistible!- Se lamenta Gendo Ikari en el suelo.

Los dos hombres están en silencio en la habitación con otro rotundo y completo fracaso de fornicar con Rei Ayanami. Como recipiente del alma de Lilith su campo AT la hace literalmente inviolable e intocable para ellos o cualquier otro. El tiempo sigue pasando y los dos hombres continúan postrados en sus sitios.

-¡Cuando menos tú tienes a la Doctora Akagi como consuelo y sustituto!- rompe el silencio el anciano.

El anciano es impotente... ¡nunca en su vida a salido de la zona de amistad con ninguna mujer! No sabe relacionarse con nadie sin su manto de respetabilidad y honorabilidad... solo con Gendo Ikari. Esta consciente de que si las mujeres supieran lo depravado y pervertido que es, ¡se apartarían con asco!... ni le hablarían… ¡Es demasiado tímido! Todas sus sádicas fantasías de dominación solo son para ocultar su impotencia cuando esta con una mujer de verdad de carne y hueso. La única vida sexual que tiene es gracias a su mano y a su harem de juguetes

-¡Ella quiere hablar de sus sentimientos, saber a donde va nuestra relación, y yo solo quiero follar!... me sale mejor ir con una prostituta- le replica su ex alumno

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

¡Que igual son mujeres de verdad fuera de mi control y dominio con mente y voluntad propia!... es la respuesta, pero Gendo Ikari no dice nada. Para unos enfermos depravados como ellos una chica como Rei es la mujer ideal. Una Waifu real de carne y hueso a la que le pueden ordenar y hacer lo que quieran

Silencio

-¿Qué haremos hoy en la noche, Gendo?- Pregunta Fuyutsuki

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Fuyutsuki… ¡Tratar de follarnos a todas las chicas guapas de NERV!

XXX

Al día siguiente Rei esta en el salón de clases en su autismo habitual. De reojo mira a sus compañeros. En forma imperceptible frunce el ceño al ver como Asuka regaña a Shinji por haber olvidado el almuerzo. Es otra de sus peleas matrimoniales, dice Touji divertido, lo que hace que ambos se sonrojen. La pálida joven de ojos rojos y pelo azul siente mucha envidia. Le gustaría ser como Asuka… y le gusta mucho Shinji

Rei aparta la vista y mira por la ventana. El par de pervertidos la dejaran tranquila por un tiempo… Rei lejos de sentir odio y aversión por ellos solo siente lastima y piedad. Una ciega e irracional obediencia, fidelidad y lealtad malsana a toda prueba por su acondicionamiento y programación como clon; pero también algo de cariño como algo propio y secreto… un desquiciado, corrompido y autodestructivo amor de hija por el par de depravados sinvergüenzas ¡Espera que hayan escarmentado un poco y que no se les ocurra otra de las suyas que sea peligrosa!

Fuyutsuki esta aburrido en su oficina resolviendo un crucigrama mientras juega solo al Shogi. Lo malo de tener subordinados súper eficientes y una supercomputadora es estar aburrido y fastidiado todo el día en su despacho la mayor parte del tiempo sin nada que hacer que solo cumplir con el horario. Su teléfono suena, Fuyutsuki lo contesta

-¡Venga de inmediato a mi oficina! ¡Lo necesito!- Exclama Ikari desde la otra línea.

Fuyutsuki va al despacho de su jefe. Sus pasos resuenan. La oficina esta diseñada para intimidar e impresionar a los visitantes… también para compensar la secreta vergüenza de tener el pene más pequeño que Fuyutsuki que tiene el Comandante Ikari. Fuyutsuki la tiene mucho más grande que él sin haber estado nunca con una mujer... (Además de conocer e inventar formas increíbles y únicas para hacerse una paja)

En secreto el Comandante Ikari sueña con emular o superar a su héroe John Holmes, el más grande actor porno de todos los tiempos. ¡El Rey indiscutible gracias a su cetro de 33 centímetros! ¡El Elvis Presley de las películas para adultos! rodó 2.274 películas (las tiene todas) y se acostó con 14.000 mujeres… en vez de eso es solo un simple Comandante de una organización secreta… ¿Por qué no seguiste los pasos de tu héroe? ¿Por qué abandonaste y traicionaste tu sueño? le pregunta una versión joven de si mismo a su yo adulto

Fuyutsuki carraspea y el Comandante Ikari vuelve al mundo real.

-Fuyutsuki… ¡masaje cerebral!- Ordena poniendo sus dedos entrelazados frente su cara y con los codos apoyados en el escritorio

Desde atrás los hábiles dedos del Sub Comandante presionan con sus yemas la frente y los parietales de la cabeza de Gendo Ikari. Los pulgares presionan el hueso occipital mientras fricciona con la punta del resto de los dedos el cuero cabelludo de su ex alumno. El portentoso cerebro de su jefe trabaja ahora con mucha más eficacia.

-Fuyutsuki, ¡he estado pensando que nuestro problema con Rei se debe a que pensamos en pequeño en vez de pensar en grande!

-La ultima vez que pensaste en grande… ¡ocurrió el segundo Impacto!... y todo era por que querías hacer un trio con Yui y con Naoko Akagi… ¡pero ni de coña se lo ibas a pedir a ninguna de ellas!...

-¡No era eso!... solo quería que Yui me dejara tener amantes, que participara de vez en cuando en tríos o en orgias con quien yo quisiera para complacerme, ¡que hiciera todo lo que me diera la gana cuando me diera la gana, encima de pagarlo todo con su dinero!... me daba miedo de que si se lo pedía se quisiera divorciar de mí… ¡ejem!... como le decía, he estado leyendo los manuscritos del mar muerto y esto…

Fuyutsuki lee la portada de un libro amarillo que su ex alumno saca de un cajón de su escritorio: "Necromancia y brujería para Dummies"

-¡Se me a ocurrido una gran idea!... no solo va a eliminar la protección de Lilith que tiene Rei, ¡nos hará irresistibles a todas las mujeres!... y ¡eso no es lo mejor!

-¿No?

-¡También hace que la polla te crezca un poco más!- Gendo señala con sus índices su región genital- ¡Te convierte esto en toda una lanza de Longinus capaz de atravesar lo que sea! ¡Tener el tamaño, el largo y el grosor que quieras! ¡Resistencia ilimitada y la capacidad de satisfacer a cualquier mujer sin importar quien sea o su número!- Gendo alza sus dos pulgares en un gesto de triunfo- ¡imagínese Fuyutsuki!... ¡ser sementales perfectos incansables e irresistibles para todas las mujeres! ¡Hasta para las hibridas medio ángeles!

En el salón de clases del colegio, Rei estornuda.

Fuyutsuki solo guarda silencio sabiendo de antemano que todo intento de disuadirlo es en vano… pero con la secreta esperanza de que solo por esa vez tenga razón.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¡El alma de un ser puro e inocente!... y una mujer que me ame de verdad por encima de todo…

-Pero… ¡tu madre murió en el segundo impacto!

-¡Además de correrme de la casa cuando tenía 15 años y decirme que estaba arrepentida de haberme traído al mundo!... me tendré que conformar con lo que tengo a mano… Fuyutsuki, ¡acompáñame! ¡Hagamos historia!

De su escritorio Gendo aprieta un botón secreto y una pared se abre. Los dos hombres bajan deslizándose por unos tubos con unos letreros con sus nombres respectivos. Llegan a su base secreta. Gendo Ikari le enseña a su acompañante que tiene todo preparado para el ritual. En un altar esta un caldero de gran tamaño. Gendo Ikari se viste de ropas monacales. Por un momento se queda mirando fijamente las fotografías de John Holmes y la de Makoto Itou de "School Days" que cuelgan en la pared. ¡Pronto! ¡Muy pronto! ¡Su foto será quien complete la divina trinidad!... hoy las chicas de NERV, ¡mañana el mundo!

Fuyutsuki esta indignado. Al pasear la vista por el lugar mientras Gendo se cambia ve con horror un ratoncito blanco de laboratorio en una jaula

-¡Aleksast!- Exclama escandalizado- ¿Pero que significa esto?

-Yo estoy poniendo a Ritsuko... ¡A usted le toca poner el alma de un ser puro e inocente que usted ame por encima de todo!

-¿Pero como te atreves? ¡Aleksast! ¡Mi mascota! ¿Acaso te metiste en mi casa para secuestrarlo?... ¿Por que no sacrificas a tu hijo en vez de ese pobre e indefenso animal que no te ha hecho nada?

Gendo carraspeo.

-¡Solo necesito el alma de un ser vivo!... hasta una mariposa serviría, ¡pero si no hay dolor, ni sufrimiento por la perdida el ritual no funciona!... si usara a Shinji tendría que traer a la Mayor Katsuragi en vez de a usted y convencerla de que haga el sacrificio...

-¿Acaso no te dolería sacrificar a tu único hijo? ¿No sería una gran perdida para ti?

Silencio incomodo. Aleksast hace algunos chillidos y olisquea el aire en su jaula. El silencio continuo mientras los dos hombres se miran a los ojos sin parpadear. Fuyutsuki baja la vista.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡No lo consentiré!... el pobre de Aleksast es la única alegría pura y sin maldad que tengo en mi solitaria ancianidad… ¡mira como nos mira con sus tiernos ojos rojos ajeno a todo!... mi pícaro ratón de ojos dulces… mi queso azul oscuro bañado en mayonesa… mi hermoso roedor casero que corre por los rincones…

-Fuyutsuki… ¡en verdad necesitas follar de verdad con una mujer de verdad!

-¿Me lo dice el cretino que tiene la maldición de Tutankamón con las mujeres con las que se acuesta y que va a sacrificar así como así a la única que lo aguanta tal como es?

-¡Te la regalo!, como bono extra te quedas con la Mayor Katsuragi… ¡hasta te dejo a Rei para ti solo de primero por un mes!... pero me quedo con la segunda niña y con Maya, ¡Con Rei como de mi absoluta y completa propiedad!

-¿Pero me la vas a prestar de vez en cuando? ¿No?

-¡Bueno!

Rei volvió a estornudar en el salón de clases.

Fuyutsuki accede al sacrificio con lágrimas en los ojos. Le parte el corazón ver como el pequeño animalito sube confiado a la palma de su mano desde la puerta abierta de la jaula y camina por su brazo hasta que llega a su hombro, donde se sienta. Ni se le cruza por la mente al pobre y simpático roedor escapar al ver que su dueño esta allí para protegerlo, ¡darle refugio, auxilio y amparo ante todo mal!...

El animalito se pone a chillar rítmicamente desde el hombro del anciano "El aprendiz de brujo" también conocida como El aprendiz de hechicero o mago (L'Apprenti sorcier en francés), un poema sinfónico del compositor francés Paul Dukas famoso por la película de Disney "Fantasía", donde Mickey Mouse encanta una escoba en uno de los cortos musicales. Fuyutsuki siente que su corazón sangra y se conmueve aún más. El ratoncito aprendió esa tonada por si solo de tanto escucharla desde su jaula. ¡Era la pieza favorita del anciano!... Aleksast hacia mil gracias y monerías de su cuenta sin nunca haber sido adiestrado para hacerlas, ¡por el solo deseo de complacer y hacer feliz a su dueño!

-¡Perdóname, Aleksast!... sé que esta traición es algo malo que condenara mi alma al infierno… ¡pero Rei está demasiado buena!... ¡Aaaaah! ¡Por fin me voy a estrenar!... ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con un par de hembrones como la Mayor Katsuragi y la doctora Akagi? ¡Curado por fin de mi impotencia después de tantos años!...

El ritual da inicio. Gendo Ikari solo se limita a echar extraños ingredientes en el caldero, dándole vueltas con una gran cuchara de madera, mientras habla en una lengua extraña con los chillidos del ratón como acompañamiento musical. La olla burbujea y echa humo… el olor de la mezcla es dulzón, almizcleño…

Las notas y los acordes de "El aprendiz de Brujo" que el pobre animalito pareciera cantar con sus chillidos parecen llenar la estancia con su ritmo frenético en un crescendo amenazante. En la parte final del rito Gendo Ikari arroja la fotografía de Ritsuko Akagi cuando era joven. Ella sonreía feliz de la vida con su uniforme de instituto y su cabello negro en la época que no conocía a Gendo Ikari, ni se sentía aplastada por la fama y el nombre de Naoko Akagi… ¡su madre!

-¡Ahora, Fuyutsuki!... haga su parte… ¡mate a la rata sin derramar su sangre y échelo al caldero!

Fuyutsuki toma al ratoncito de su hombro y este calla. El animalito solo lo mira a los ojos con sus tiernos y lindos ojitos rojos, moviendo los bigotes. Una ola de ternura e infinita tristeza sacude al anciano estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza ante ese ser indefenso e inocente, al que fácilmente puede aplastar con sus manazas. Los pelillos blancos que cubren la piel del animalito son muy suaves, cosquillean entre sus manos. Siente la frágil vida de la pequeña criatura, el pequeño corazón latir y los diminutos pulmones inhalando y exhalando el aire.

-Fuyutsuki, ¡retuérzale el pescuezo y tire al animal al caldero!

Fuyutsuki no se atreve… ¡no puede! Como Judas le da un beso en la punta del hocico al animalito y con su pulgar le acaricia la cabeza con un gran dolor y angustioso pesar. Siente un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se perlan de lágrimas… como último acto de cruel cobardía arroja vivo al animalito al caldero, consciente de que hubiera sido más misericordioso retorcerle el pescuezo que hacer sufrir al pobre roedor las agonías de mil muertes de ser hervido vivo en la mezcla del caldero.

XXX

Rei se estremece imperceptiblemente en su asiento. Todo el mundo esta pendiente de la clase y toma apuntes. Rei había sentido como algo intangible salía de ella desde lo más profundo de su alma. Tiembla. ¿Acaso esos dos estarán haciendo otra de las suyas?... esta dubitativa… luego se encoge de hombros… cualquier cosa que ese par haga, ¡de seguro que les saldrá mal! No hay nada de que preocuparse. Lo mejor es seguir tomando apuntes. De seguro que sea lo que sea que esos dos estén haciendo, ¡no debe de ser muy peligroso, ni dañino!... solo otro fracaso más de los tantos que tienen…

XXX

Una columna de Luz se dispara del caldero hasta el techo y luego desaparece. Las velas se apagan y los bombillos explotan. Una fosforescente luz verde que viene del líquido que hierve y borbotea es toda la iluminación que hay en la habitación. Fuyutsuki y Gendo están expectantes. El ritual ha terminado.

-Ahora solo hay que firmar en este pergamino... ¡usando nuestra sangre como tinta!

Gendo firma haciéndose un corte en su dedo con una daga, "Ikari Gendo". Fuyutsuki hace lo mismo "Fuyutsuki Kozo", como buenos japoneses ponen el apellido primero y luego el nombre de pila. Luego esperan con impaciencia a que algo extraordinario pase.

Del caldero sale el pequeño roedor vivo, todo pintado de verde fosforescente. El animalito se sienta en el borde del caldero en sus cuartos traseros. Su sombra se proyecta en la estancia y atónitos Fuyutsuki y el Comandante Ikari son testigos de como el pequeño ratoncito crece hasta convertirse en una fea y asquerosa rata monstruosa. Los chillidos del animal son espeluznantes. Nuevamente la estancia se llena con las notas y los acordes de "El aprendiz de brujo", pero en vez de los melodiosos y suaves chillidos de Aleksast se escuchan los chillidos estridentes de esa abominación en una tonada sombría y lúgubre que ponen los nervios de punta con su velada amenaza.

Gendo Ikari toma la gigantesca cuchara de madera y derriba a la rata de un certero golpe. El animal cae en el piso y Gendo Ikari lo remata a punta de patadas y pisotones. Hay un silencio espectral, casi se puede oír el frenético latir del corazón de los dos hombres. La rata yace muerta a sus pies.

-¡Idiota!- Le grita Ikari a su cómplice- No debía de tirar vivo al sacrificio…

-¡Gendo! ¡Mira! ¡El pergamino!

Las firmas se borran, desaparecen y son bebidas por el papel… los dos hombres se acercan, de la hoja emerge un solo nombre: Ikari, escrito en fuego. Gendo abre los ojos y toma el pergamino entre sus manos. El nombre no puede ser borrado, ni el pergamino destruido. Trata primero de romperlo con sus manos y luego quemarlo con su encendedor, ¡acuchillarlo con su daga!... pero aparecen diminutos hexágonos concéntricos de líneas doradas que luego desaparecen en donde intenta meter la punta del puñal. Gendo deja el pergamino en el altar y busca su libro de "Necromancia y brujería para Dummies". Busca en el índice y luego va a la página, donde en silencio se pone a leer.

-Ikari es el apellido de tu esposa… ¡no el tuyo!, ¿cierto?... tenías que firmar como Rokubungi Gendo en vez de Ikari Gendo- Fuyutsuki adivina, casi lee la mente de su ex alumno.

- No solo eso… ¡usted amaba a Yui en forma pura y espiritual!... más que a la rata… así que el contrato solo es valido para alguien que tenga mi sangre y de quien tenga la conexión espiritual más fuerte con Yui… nuestras almas son el pago, Ritsuko y Shinji quedan como los beneficiarios y la rata queda para consumar el contrato, ¡para tomar nuestras almas y llevarlas al infierno!

Fuyutsuki parpadeo. "Necromancia y brujería para Dummies" deberían de prohibirlo y no vendérselo a cualquiera, pensó.

Un rumor apagado, casi imperceptible se vuelve a escuchar. Los dos hombres miran con horror el cadáver de la rata. Un olor nauseabundo a carne muerta y podrida llena la habitación y del cuerpo muerto emergen 10 gusanos verdes fosforescentes que se comen el animal muerto con hambre de marabunta y velocidad de pirañas. Pelo, carne y huesos, ¡los gusanos se comen todo! De los gusanos salen pequeños roedores verdes fosforescentes que luego crecen hasta convertirse en 10 ratas monstruosas. Los 10 animales chillan rítmicamente al unísono "El aprendiz de brujo" mientras lentamente se acercan a los dos hombres.

-Fuyutsuki… ¡tome el contrato y démelo!... ahora vayamos a la puerta y corramos por nuestras vidas…

XXX

Ritsuko Akagi sintió un estremecimiento por toda su anatomía, un cosquilleo desde todas sus zonas erógenas a todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda. Las mejillas las tenía sonrojadas, los labios húmedos y los ojos vidriosos. Sus pezones estaban duros y erectos, ¡le dolían mucho!... sus labios vaginales estaban hinchados y calientes, sentía su braga húmeda, sus jugos vaginales escurriéndose por sus muslos gota a gota y siendo bebidos por sus medias pantis negras.

-Sempai… ¿se encuentra bien?- Inquiere Maya preocupada

Ritsuko se da cuenta de que es el blanco de todas las miradas

-Si… ¡sí!... me encuentro bien… ¡creo que me dio un calambre o algo parecido!... sigamos con el trabajo…- La doctora Akagi no termino lo que iba a decir- ¿Shinji?

Al lado de Maya esta el hijo de su amante. Vestido con su uniforme escolar. Ritsuko da solo un parpadeo y este mágicamente desaparece en el aire.

-¿Shinji?... debe de estar en el colegio y no debe de venir hasta mañana… - La teniente Ibuki mira a su superior a los ojos.

-Maya… ¡encárgate de todo!... estaré hoy en mi casa… ¡creo que no me siento bien!

XXX

Ya en la última hora los alumnos del 2-A siguen tomando apuntes. Shinji solo espera que termine la clase para salir con sus amigos. Convalecientes de la última batalla con el Ángel de turno el periodo de descanso pronto va a expirar. A partir de mañana los tres pilotos volverán a su tediosa rutina de siempre de pruebas y experimentos.

Shinji mira de reojo a sus condiscípulas. ¡Todas son muy bonitas!... pero las más lindas son Asuka, Rei e Hikari. Shinji esta escribiendo en su cuaderno lo que el profesor escribe en la pizarra. Se extraña pensando de por que le viene eso a la mente… ¡pero si!, ¡ellas tres son las más lindas del salón!... pero bueno, son las que más trata y con las que puede hablar… el ser piloto de EVA lo hace popular, pero al contrario de Asuka al jovencito no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Con el resto de sus compañeras habla, pero solo mantiene relaciones superficiales.

Mana Kirishima y Mayumi Yamagishi… ¿No son hermosas también?... Mana y Mayumi parecieran ser las versiones suaves de Asuka y Rei. Mayumi, la chica de lentes, es muy tímida pero muy dulce… Mana por el contrario es muy extrovertida y enérgica…

-¡Mierda, Shinji!... ¿a quien le importa eso?

Shinji se sorprende al ver a su padre al lado del profesor gritándole a pleno pulmón. Se sobresalta, pero su padre ya no esta allí, ¡como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire! El profesor se gira y el resto de la clase parece salir de su sopor. Shinji se encoge de hombros al sentir que es el centro de todas las miradas. Nadie dice nada y la clase se reanuda. El profesor explica lo escrito en la pizarra…

Pero Shinji piensa en las hermanas Horaki… ¡En lo rica que están las tres!... las tres son delegadas… Nozomi del 1-A y Kodama del 3-A… la versión lolita y la versión voluptuosa de Hikari… ¡las tres desnudas con esas pecas deben de parecer bañadas en chocolate!... Shinji parpadea tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos que le asaltan y prestar atención a la explicación del profesor, tomar apuntes… pero no puede dejar de pensar que las más bellas del colegio, las chicas más deseables son ellas siete… Asuka, Rei, Hikari, Mana, Mayumi, Nozomi y Kodama… Misato y Maya tampoco están nada mal… ¡Están a otro nivel!...

Shinji inhala aire y luego lo exhala. ¡Todas ellas le atraen y le gustan!... pero en su corazón solo hay lugar para una. Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo deja de divagar y hace lo posible por prestar atención a lo que resta de clase

-¡No mereces este don que se te ha dado!- Escucha como susurro detrás de su oreja. ¿Su padre?

Al mirar detrás suyo solo ve a uno de sus compañeros y nada más. Shinji siente como sus genitales se inflan y llenan sus calzones. Como el sudor se escurre por su frente. El joven levanta la mano.

-¡Profesor!... tengo que ir al baño- Atina a decir

Doblado sobre si mismo sale ante la hilaridad de la clase por la forma tan ridícula de caminar y los gestos exagerados que hace la cara del tercer niño. Shinji ni siquiera espera el permiso del profesor, si no que se va directo ¡sin pensar en nada más! Al llegar al baño va a la cabina más cercana y se sienta en un excusado. ¡Allí libera al diablo!

Shinji se sorprende al ver como su miembro erecto casi le llega a las rodillas… ¡más bien parece otra extremidad tan gruesa y larga como su antebrazo!... abre los ojos en forma desmesurada y se queda viendo ese enorme garrote de carne que le acaba de salir entre las piernas

-¡Mierda!... ¿pero que significa esto?- Pregunta en voz alta.

Al ponerse de pie la punta de su glande toca la puerta de la cabina. ¡Esta sale disparada hacia adelante arrancada de cuajo y choca contra la pared de enfrente con gran estrepito!... Shinji cree que alucina, ¡que esta soñando! Rei Ayanami entra al baño de hombres. Shinji al mirarla siente a la vez alivio y mucha vergüenza de que sea ella y no otra persona. La joven ni se inmuta al ver el miembro del muchacho, este por el contrario trata de taparse abochornado. Rei cierra la puerta del baño desde dentro y empieza a explicar.

-Asuka se fue con Hikari al terminar la clase y yo vine a ver como estabas…

-¡No sé que me está pasando!... ¡no sé que hacer!

-Ikari-Kun, ¡solo cálmate!... debe de ser algún efecto secundario por el ángel… lo primero es hacer que se te pase la erección y luego ir con la Doctora Akagi para que te vea…

-¡No quisiera que ella me viera en este estado o se enterara de esto! ¡Es muy vergonzoso!... Rei, ¡no le cuentes esto a nadie!... prefiero ir con Maya… pero primero tendré que esperar a que se me pase esto… ¡Si quieres vete!... en lo que se me pase me voy a los cuarteles y busco hablar con Maya…

Rei mantiene su rostro serio e inexpresivo. Mira al muchacho con detenimiento. Shinji siente que la vergüenza se le esta pasando, pero su miembro sigue igual de tieso. Rei Ayanami frunce el ceño de contrariedad.

-La gente cuando me ve se les quitan las ganas de acercárseme… cuando los miro pierden todo deseo o gusto por mí… ¡no sé por que!... pero creí que se te pasaría tu erección si te miraba… Ikari-Kun, ¡deja de taparte!... mírame y deja que yo te mire…

-Ayanami… ¡yo creo que lo mejor es que me dejes solo!...

-¡Solo deja que te ayude!... me sentiré más tranquila si te acompaño a ver a Maya- le confeso Rei- Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos desde que nos conocimos… ¡me gustaría serte de utilidad!

Shinji no dijo nada. Se dejo de tapar y miro a Rei. La joven miraba con detenimiento el miembro del muchacho… pero este se mantenía duro y tieso, ¡En total discordancia con su tamaño y grosor con la complexión delgada del chico! El celular de la albina sonó y Rei vio que tenía un mensaje.

-¡Ven! ¡Urgente!... Dogma terminal nivel 6, ramal 6, pasillo 6… Comandante Ikari

Rei dio un suspiro… pero de seguro que fuera lo que fuera que quisiera ese par con ella en esos momentos ¡no era algo de vida o muerte! Iría después de dejar a Shinji con Maya… ¡pero primero se le tenía que bajar esa erección!... como su programación como clon le impedía ignorar la orden pensó que lo mejor era acelerar las cosas. Ella pensaba que de seguro entenderían, o en el peor de los casos ¡no se iban a morir si los hacía esperar un poco!

XXX

-¡Mueran malditos hijos de Mickey Mouse!- Gritaba Gendo Ikari ataviado como Rambo mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de metralla contra las hordas de ratas zombis demoniacas- ¡Coman plomo!... ¡Coman plomo!... ¡Coman plomooooooooo!...

Fuyutsuki estaba detrás de él vestido como soldado japonés de la segunda guerra mundial con casco en la cabeza y todo, cargando como un burro todos los pertrechos, armas y municiones que pudieron sacar del arsenal que tenían por allí cerca por si acaso se les ocurría declararle la guerra a un país pequeño. A medida que Gendo Ikari disparaba con su ametralladora iban retrocediendo.

-Fuyutsuki… ¡deme una granada y cuando yo le diga tírese al suelo!

Gendo arranco la espoleta con los dientes y la tiro hacia el pasillo lo más lejos que pudo.

-¡Al suelo, ahora!

La explosión dejo todo calcinado. Los dos hombres respiraban entrecortadamente y lucían extenuados. Estaban en una zona que supuestamente no existía, ni figuraba en ningún plano del Geofront. La única ayuda con que contaban era la de Rei.

-¡No podremos resistir por mucho tiempo!... ¿Rei en que pude ayudarnos?- Fuyutsuki jadeaba

-¡Es el recipiente de Lilith, la madre de todos los demonios!... si les ordena a las ratas detenerse, ¡lo harán!... luego arreglaremos este desastre… mientras Lilith continúe sellada y dormida en el cuerpo de Rei… ¡no habrá problema!

-¡Shhhh!... ¡escuche!

Un rumor apagado, imperceptible… luego un lento aumento de volumen e intensidad… un coro de chillidos que paulatinamente se hace claro… "El aprendiz de brujo"… sus notas y acordes llegan a sus oídos, ¡los taladran!... Gendo Ikari traga saliva en forma sonora

-¡Hay que seguir!... nos vamos a atrincherar en la bóveda y recemos para que Rei no se tarde en venir a socorrernos

XXX

Shinji observó perplejo como su compañera deslizaba los laterales de su falda azul claro del uniforme escolar por sus hombros y luego procedió a quitársela con movimientos lánguidos y lentos muy sensuales a pesar de la sincera actitud fría e indiferente de Rei. La colgó de la parte superior de la cabina, en el borde de la chapa de metal. Rápidamente deshizo el lazo rojo de su cuello jalando las puntas y luego continuó con su blusa blanca, la que abrió en un parpadeo con sus finos dedos. La prenda fue a unirse a su falda y el lazo.

Shinji se veía a sí mismo paralizado por la súbita impresión de ver a Rei Ayanami en ropa interior, medias negras y zapatillas. Sus músculos no le respondían. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Los sostenes y pantaletas de la primera niña eran de un inmaculado blanco y ella muy bien los hubiera hecho pasar por un bikini conservador en una piscina o en la playa… lo que quitaba el hipo y el sueño era su cuerpo albino. ¡La bella joven era en verdad despampanante! ¡Escultural! Una obra maestra hecha con perlas y marfil.

-¡No lo entiendo!... no se te baja, ni nada… ¡sigue igual!- Dijo Rei sinceramente extrañada

-Rei… ¡no creo que estando semidesnuda me vayas a…!

Rei desabrochaba su sostén y, con suma soltura, se despojaba de sus pantaletas, exponiéndole finalmente su cuerpo entero al desnudo en todo su esplendor. Solo se quedo con sus medias negras y sus zapatillas puestas. ¡Rei era una auténtica delicia!, ¡un festín para los ojos! Sus senos eran unos redondos montículos de carne madreperla rematados por unos piquitos rosa coral. Entre las piernas tenía un manchón azul, un nido de amor propio para un colibrí de suaves rizos y tirabuzones azul celeste. Sus piernas largas y torneadas eran perfectas. Sus brazos eran finos, atléticos, en perfecta armonía con el resto del cuerpo. La cintura de Rei era estrecha y sus caderas anchas. Aunque el traje de piloto se le pegaba a la joven como un guante, una segunda piel, y en más de una ocasión les había tocado hacer pruebas por completo desnudos, para Shinji era la primera vez que podía ver al detalle y al completo a Rei Ayanami

Rei por su parte se volvió a sorprender al ver que sus encantos no afectaban al tercer niño de la forma en que ella estaba acostumbrada… ¡era más que evidente que se estaba excitando más!... Shinji por su parte no sabía que pensar… ¡pero estaba que tumbaba a Rei de bruces y la violaba allí mismo en el suelo!

-Rei… ¿pero que estas haciendo?... ¡por favor! ¡Vístete!

-Ikari-Kun, lo mejor en este caso es que hagas conmigo todo lo que quieras- Dijo Rei muy seria- Evidentemente sientes una gran excitación sexual y solo teniendo sexo se te va a quitar…

-¿Eh? ¿Estas hablando en serio?

-¡Solo tócame!, ¡acaríciame!, ¡desliza tus manos sobre mí!

Shinji sintió calambres y calenturas en todo el cuerpo al tocar a Rei, al deslizar sus manos por su aterciopelada y sedosa piel pálida con las manitas de ella sobre las suyas, bajo su guía. Shinji en verdad hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para no tumbar a la albina de bruces y meterle su polla dura y tiesa en forma brutal… ¡Rei parecía querer en realidad eso!... la joven estaba sorprendida, ¡gratamente sorprendida!, de que Shinji fuera inmune a la protección que Lilith tenía sobre su cuerpo. ¡Era muy agradable y placentero para ella sentir sus manos febriles sobre su piel!... por el Comandante Ikari y por el Vice Comandante Fuyutsuki no sentía nada, le eran por completo indiferentes tener o no tener relaciones con ellos… pero por el tercer niño, ¡todo era por completo diferente!... además que era muy gratificante para ella ser quien tuviera el control… la actitud tímida de Shinji le llenaba de ternura y de morbo al mismo tiempo.

-Rei… ¡esto no esta bien!- Protesto débilmente Shinji

-¿Te gusto?... ¿aunque sea un poco?... ¿no te parezco atractiva? ¿No me deseas? ¿No me quieres?

Rei sintió como el calor de la sangre fluían por sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rosas. ¡Un cuerpo joven y lleno de vida en vez de dos carcamales viejos con sus cuerpos consumidos en sus vicios asquerosos!... Shinji le gustaba… ¡era muy atractivo!... ella lo deseaba y lo quería para ella…

-Rei… ¡me gustas!... te confieso que siempre te he querido… ¡siempre te he deseado!... que sueño y fantaseo contigo cuando estoy solo…

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse halagada por lo que Shinji le estaba diciendo. ¡Le llenaba de felicidad esas palabras!

-¡Pero estoy enamorado de otra persona!... me gustas, ¡pero no quiero engañarte, ni herirte!... por favor, ¡perdóname!... vete por favor y déjame solo…

Los ojos de Rei parecían que iban a salir de sus orbitas. Ella en verdad estaba por completo sorprendida

-¿Quién es?

-¡No te lo puedo decir!... Rei, ¡por favor, vete!... o no respondo de mí…

-¡Pues no respondas de ti! ¡Por que no me voy!...

-¡Rei! ¡En serio!... ¡lo hago por tu bien!... o quizás no… me gustas, ¡eres muy hermosa y deseable! Pero no puedo hacerte el amor estando enamorado de otra persona… ¡sencillamente no es correcto ni para ti, ni para ella!

- ¿Ya lo hiciste con ella?- Le espeto Rei con su tono monocorde de hablar- ¿Si quiera ella sabe lo que tu sientes por ella?- Pregunto adivinando que en realidad el joven no le había dicho nada y que solo se contentaba con amarla en silencio y en la distancia, sin atreverse a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Shinji solo bajo la vista, avergonzado de ser descubierto por Rei. La joven continúo hablando:

-Ikari-kun… ¡me gustas y yo te gusto!... no hay ninguna necesidad de complicar algo que es en el fondo muy sencillo… ¡Tu quieres fornicar conmigo en este momento y yo también!… Nos sentimos atraídos uno al otro por el puro instinto animal de apareamiento…

-Rei… ¡no somos animales!

-¡Si lo somos!... ¿Por qué tenemos siquiera esta discusión sin sentido?... me gustas y yo te gusto, ¡me puedes tener aquí y ahora!... no me pondré celosa si después buscas a otra para fornicar con ella también si tanto te preocupa eso… puedes tenerme a mí ahora y después a esa otra chica del que crees que estas enamorado… ¡a cualquier otra que te guste!... sin mentiras, ni engaños… A partir de hoy podrás fornicar conmigo siempre que quieras, en el momento y en lugar que quieras, ¡en las condiciones que quieras!… ¿vas a perder eso por alguien que ni sabe o le interesa lo que tu sientes por ella?

-¡Rei!- Se escandalizo el muchacho

-¡Solo se trata de ser macho y hembra en estos momentos!... ¡tómame!, ¡hazme tuya ahora!... cuando quieras y como quieras… ¡sin que esa chica se entere nunca de esto!... puedes estar con cualquier otra después sin que yo me ponga celosa o te recrimine nada… a la otra la puedes tener en un altar… ¡a mi me puedes revolcar en un callejón!... a ella la puedes poner en un pedestal… ¡a mi me puedes acostar sobre este piso y romperme las entrañas con tu polla!... a ella la puedes tener en tu sueños… ¡pero a mi me puedes tener ahora y siempre que quieras!...

Shinji sintió que alucinaba. ¡Rei parecía hablar en serio y su oferta sonaba tentadora!... ¡toda ella en verdad era tentadora! ¡Estaba hecha para el pecado! ¡Para condenarse y arder en el infierno por ella!... Rei se ofrecía a ser su puta personal gratis, ¡sin compromisos! Si había entendido bien… pero Shinji en su interior se decía que Rei no se merecía eso… que si la quería y apreciaba de verdad debía de rechazar su oferta. Si esa persona especial no existiera en su corazón Shinji hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo. El muchacho solo sentía que debía elegir entre dos alternativas o ser fiel a su amor secreto o sucumbir a la lujuria desenfrenada. Rechazar a Rei de plano y en forma clara en esos momentos o aceptar su ofrecimiento.

_Me ha gustado mucho "Drama en Tokio III" y por eso se me ocurrió hacer algo especial con esta petición de Aleksast. Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de la historia. Ahora les toca a ustedes elegir el final. Si eligen uno, ¡no lean el otro!... si leen los dos, ¡Denme su opinión de cual les pareció mejor final en sus comentarios!_

_Final 2.0 ¡Ser fiel al amor verdadero!_

_Final 3.0 ¡Sucumbir a la lujuria desenfrenada!_


	2. Final 20: Fiel al amor verdadero

**Final 2.0: Fiel al amor verdadero**

Rei se estremeció al sentir las manos del joven sobre sus hombros redondos. Supo que el muchacho había aceptado su propuesta por fin y que tenía que cumplir con hechos lo dicho con palabras. El muchacho le hablo:

-Rei… no quiero lastimarte, ni hacerte daño… ¿estas segura de que esta bien que hagamos el amor aquí y ahora?... solo mira lo hinchado y grande que esta mi miembro… ¡la puerta de la cabina salió disparada en lo que la toque!... ¡una vez que empiece a follarte no podre parar, ni controlarme!... ¡Piénsalo bien!... lo mejor es que te vayas… cuando se me pase la calentura iré a donde Maya y le pediré que me vea y me revise… No solo es por que no quiero herirte… ¡amo a otra persona! Ella está dentro de mi corazón y siempre pienso en ella…

-¡Sigue queriéndola, amándola y solo pensando en ella entonces!... pero aquí y ahora… ¡ten sexo conmigo!

La joven le beso en los labios y Shinji tuvo ganas de agarrar a la albina por su fina cintura y tirarla al suelo, abrirle las piernas y meter su ave de rapiña en el nido de colibrí de rizos y tirabuzones azules... ¡como deseaba y ansiaba a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos con hambre animal y pecaminosa gula!... mas que besarlo le estaba chupando el alma y le hacia flaquear su voluntad con sus besos y sus caricias. Shinji ni se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo por completo como ella… que la joven aprendía sobre la marcha a controlar y manejar a Lilith para seducirlo y doblegar su voluntad a sus deseos.

Rei lo empujo con suavidad con sus manitas y lo sentó en el sanitario. Shinji desde donde estaba sentado podía ver la puerta de metal hecha añicos, doblada y retorcida por el violento golpe contra la pared. Haciendo un supremo e inhumano esfuerzo se puso de pie y tomo a Rei Ayanami entre sus brazos con mucha delicadeza.

La joven se asusto… pero le gusto mucho ser estrechada contra su cuerpo, ¡lo tomo como un acto posesivo!… estaba acostumbrada a ser sumisa y obediente… Shinji podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y ser su dueño por completo… el muchacho la saco de la cabina y tomo sus ropas con una mano. Luego puso a Rei en el piso. La chica estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo sin entender nada. El muchacho se vistió frente a sus ojos, ¡encerró al Diablo dentro de sus calzones y lo termino de aprisionar con sus pantalones! El muchacho sentía su miembro tenso y apunto de saltar como un resorte dentro de su prisión de tela. Tomo las ropas de la primera niña y se las dio

-Rei… ¡por favor, vístete!... si quieres me puedes acompañar e ir conmigo para ver a Maya… ¡pero vístete o me tendré que ir solo!...

Rei abría los ojos en forma desmesurada

-¿Me estas rechazando?, ¿es que no te gusto?, ¿no me deseas?, ¿no me quieres?

-Rei… ¡tienes que quererte a ti misma más!... ¡valorarte más!... te quiero y te aprecio mucho, ¡pero como amiga!... eres hermosa, ¡me gustas!, ¡te deseo! Pero te mereces algo mejor, ¡alguien que te ame y que crea que eres única en el mundo! ¡Que no te mienta, ni te traicione, ni te use como trofeo a su ego o como juguete que se usa y luego se bota!... ¡vístete o me voy y te dejo sola!

Rei le dio una bofetada al tercer niño. Shinji no dijo nada más, solo bajo la vista sintiendo los dedos y la palma de la mano de la albina marcado en su mejilla con fuego. Rei empezó a vestirse. No estaba acostumbrada a sentir, ni a tener esas emociones que la embargaban. Las cadenas y restricciones que aprisionaban a Lilith en su interior se iban aflojando. La pálida solo sentía un completo e irracional odio por esa persona en el corazón del joven. Shinji Ikari seria suyo por los medios que fueran y sin importar el precio. Si no era capaz de tenerlo y seducirlo con sus armas de mujer, ¡usaría todo el arsenal demoniaco y sobrenatural de Lilith!

-Si no eres mío... ¡no serás de nadie!- Dijo con aplomo y en forma enigmática la primera niña- ¡Es mejor que seas de todas que de una sola!... Siendo de todas, ¡serás mío y solo mío!

Shinji al quedarse solo se puso a golpear su cabeza contra la pared. No sabia si estar orgulloso o avergonzado, si había hecho algo noble o una completa tontería… ¿En verdad había rechazado a Rei Ayanami? ¿Había rechazado su propuesta de ser gratis su putita particular? ¿De tener sexo con ella cuando quisiera, como quisiera, sin compromisos, ni restricciones?... desde que la conocía le tenía ganas, ¡muuuuuchas ganas! Shinji sentía que el dolor le ayudaba a aplacar su erección… su miembro volvía a ser pequeño y arrugado dentro de sus pantalones.

El muchacho pensó en Dulcinea del Toboso. De seguro que era fea, hombruna, zafia e ignorante… pero el amor puro e idealizado de Don Quijote de la Mancha convertía a Aldonza Lorenzo en la bella y aristocrática Dulcinea del Toboso. Para un caballero andante su dama lo era todo… ser fieles a su dama y realizar hazañas para merecer su amor, ¡para mayor gloria y fama de su dama!, era la razón de existir de un caballero andante. Shinji se preguntaba si rechazar a Rei contaba como gran hazaña o como algo de lo que se debía avergonzar. De corazón esperaba que Rei encontrara su Don Quijote y que este la convirtiera en su Dulcinea. Aunque su dama no supiera nada de lo que él sentía por ella, ¡le debía ser fiel!... por amor a ella debía ser gentil y sincero con todas las mujeres.

Esa era la gran diferencia entre el amor verdadero y la lujuria desenfrenada. ¡No es que una fuera buena y la otra mala!... de seguro que hacer el amor y tener su primera vez con Rei hubiera sido algo grandioso, ¡sublime!... ¡ella en verdad estaba rica! ¡Sabrosa!... tenía que admitir que tenía todo en su sitio y en su justa proporción… tenia una piel tan blanca como la porcelana y una piel tan suave como la más fina de las sedas… ¿te imaginas estar encima de ella dándole duro y bonito a ese delicioso coñito suyo? ¿Ella de perrita?... ¡Mamándotelo como una posesa con esa linda boquita y esa lengua dulce de gorrión!... para empezar e ir practicando para ganar experiencia, ¡no estaba nada mal!... a lo mejor si iba corriendo tenía tiempo de alcanzarla… ¡a lo mejor hacerlo en su casa con toda comodidad y sin peligro de ser descubiertos o interrumpidos!... ¡Los videos porno y las revistas hentai que veía con Touji y Kensuke vinieron a su mente!... ¿Qué era eso comparado con una hembra de carne y hueso con la calidad y el calibre de Rei Ayanami? ¡Ella se ofreció como tu putita particular!... ¡para hacerle de todo!, ¡lo imaginable e inimaginable!... ¡Rómpele ese coño! ¡Déjale esas piernas bien abiertas!... ¡Ese culito no se lo perdones! ¡Que no se pueda sentar en una semana!... ¡Esa boquita también hay que follarsela! ¡Meterle la polla hasta las amígdalas!... ¡hasta por la nariz y las orejas si se puede! ¡Hasta sácale los ojos!...

-¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!- Shinji golpeaba su frente contra la pared haciéndola retumbar.

¡O se estaba volviendo loco o ese Diablo que tenía entre las piernas le estaba hablando usando telepatía!... ¡lo peor era que lo estaba convenciendo!... Shinji dio un suspiro. Su miembro se retorció dentro de los pantalones y Shinji se dio otro frentazo contra la pared. Su miembro parecía apaciguado. El muchacho se sentó en el piso. En lo que se calmara iría directo con Maya para hablar con ella… Su miembro no solo era anormalmente grande, ¡Parecía tener vida y mente propia!

Rei Ayanami pateaba el suelo. Estaba aprendiendo a usar a Lilith sobre la marcha, pero le frustraba haber fracasado con algo tan sencillo y fácil. Le halagaba que Shinji en verdad la deseara y que fuera para él un sacrificio rechazarla… ¡Pero si lo quería para ella sola necesitaba bombas, cañones y tanques de guerra! Usar todo el arsenal de Lilith sin escrúpulos, ni recelos. ¡Recurrir a las armas de destrucción masiva si hacía falta!... sonrió pensando que tenía un aliado y una quinta columna en el campo enemigo… ¡concretamente entre las piernas del chico! Solo necesitaba un golpe de estado que depusiera a la cabeza del mando y pusiera al pene del muchacho a cargo de todo.

XXX

Ritsuko Akagi había llegado a duras penas a su casa. No se sentía, ni mal o enferma… ¡solo eufórica!... excitada, ¡achispada!... ebria sin motivo aparente y sin haber bebido alcohol… su mente analítica y racional se puso a trabajar, se dio cuenta que decir que estaba ebria no era correcto, ¡no se sentía ni amodorrada o con la mente embotada!... la imagen de su amiga Misato borracha le confirmo que no estaba ebria… ¡De seguro que era la cafeína y el exceso del trabajo!... ¡El café era demasiado fuerte! ¡Seguro que era eso!... la científica concluyo que solo necesitaba tomarse el resto del día para descansar y relajarse.

El cuerpo de la mujer era delgado y grácil. De buen porte. Sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban siempre enfundadas en finas medias de color negro. Sus labios eran carnosos y sensuales, pintados de un color rojo que parecía invitar a besarla, mientras su rubia cabellera enmarcaba su rostro. Sus cejas negras y ese lunar cerca del ojo con forma de lágrima hacían su cara única… con algo de melancolía indefinida y una tristeza perenne. Su bata de científico era una barrera castrante que ocultaba su bella silueta. En vez del uniforme usaba una minifalda negra y una camisa sin mangas con cierre hasta arriba.

Ella se preparo un baño de burbujas en una tina. Lentamente se fue quitando sus ropas hasta quedar en ropa interior negra ribeteada con rojo. Su casa era pequeña, confortable y lujosa en su sobriedad. La mujer se paseaba en ropa interior con sus largas piernas desnudas y sus pies descalzos. En verdad era un alivio estar así en su casa, que su piel respirara libre de todas esas capas de tela a pleno día, con la luz y la brisa acariciándola.

-¿Por qué no?- Se pregunto divertida en voz alta-¡Estoy sola en mi casa!

La mujer se termino de quitar sus prendas íntimas. ¡Todo su cuerpo se lo agradeció! Le molestaba que sus senos botaran y se movieran al caminar, bambolearan con el más mínimo movimiento. Su culo redondo y firme no tenía ese problema, ¡pero tenía en verdad nalgas de potranca! Sus jóvenes subordinadas cuchicheaban con envidia que de seguro ese cuerpo escultural de modelo era gracias a un bisturí. Solo su cabello era teñido y lo demás lo llevaba al natural. Ritsuko suspiro, ¡ella tenía casi la misma edad que Misato y parecía mucho más vieja que ella! Parecía una cuarentona o alguien cerca de esa edad.

-¡Te ves bien!... mucho más madura y centrada que Misato, ¡a pesar de ser tan joven!... ¡es lo que más me gusto de ti al conocerte!

Shinji estaba presente en medio de la sala con su uniforme escolar. Le sonreía. Ritsuko se tapo el cuerpo con sus manos y parpadeo confundida. Shinji había desaparecido de su vista.

-Shinji debe de estar saliendo del colegio en estos momentos- Se dijo Ritsuko- ¡No sabe donde vivo y no lo veré hasta mañana en NERV!... ¿estaré alucinando?... ¡en verdad necesito descansar!... me tomare un Té y luego ese baño en la tina… ¡es lo que necesito!... descansar y relajarme… ¡no volveré a tomar café por los menos en un mes!

La mujer monto la tetera y mientras esperaba fumaba un mentolado con suma elegancia de pie en la cocina, apoyando su trasero desnudo contra el mesón… ¡un cigarrillo!... ¡lo mejor en la vida! Con una caja de cigarrillos y una barra de chocolate cualquier mujer puede vivir sola sin hombres, ¡sin nadie!... pero por supuesto que si eso se supiera sería el fin de la raza humana.

-¡Mentirosa!... odias estar sola…

La voz era de Shinji y la escucho como un susurro muy cerca de su oído. Ritsuko se sobresalto y miro a su alrededor, ¡no había nadie!... la tetera comenzó a silbar. Ella fue a su cuarto y se puso su bata de seda de estar en casa. Ritsuko se sentó en la mesa, se puso a beber su fino Té y aplasto su cigarrillo en el cenicero. El cenicero estaba lleno a rebosar de colillas con manchas de pinturas de labios al lado de miniaturas de gatos. Ritsuko se puso a llorar sin control, sin vergüenza… ¡en verdad se sentía muy sola!... llorar le calmo los nervios y le ayudo a desahogarse. Ella era una mujer muy cerebral y sobre todo racional. Obviamente sufría de depresión… ¡solo era eso!... si se sentía sola, ¡lo mejor era buscar compañía!... después de su baño saldría a dar una vuelta por allí, ¡estar entre la gente!... era una mujer atractiva y de seguro que no tendría problemas de llevarse a la cama un hombre atractivo… ¡echar una cana al aire era todo lo que necesitaba!

XXX

Shinji al salir del baño se encontró con Mana Kirishima y Mayumi Yamagishi. Las dos eran sus compañeras de clases. Las acompañaban dos bellas chicas más que solo conocía de vista y de las que siempre olvidaba sus nombres, Kaori y Sakura.

-¿Todavía por aquí Ikari-Kun?- Dijo Mana con total desparpajo- ¿te sientes mejor del estomago?

-¿Eh?... Si, ¡Sí!... me encuentro mejor Mana-chan… será mejor que me vaya… ¡es muy tarde!

-Ikari-Kun, ¡espera!... ¡serias tan amable de ayudarnos!- la que hablaba era Mayumi- vamos al gimnasio a practicar… ¡solo nos ayudas a mover unas cuantas cosas pesada y luego te vas!... ¿nos harías ese favor?

-En serio, ¡tengo prisa!… será otro día…

Las cuatro bellas empezaron a pedir por favor a coro con sus melodiosas voces. Las cuatro eran unas bellezas… ¡moe y kawaii en su estado puro! ¡Decirles que no era de canallas!

En el gimnasio estaban Hikari y sus hermanas. Las tres delegadas solo se cercioraban de que todo estuviera bien. Las tres bellas jóvenes vestían franelas y Shorts, zapatos de goma y medias blancas deportivas variadas. Hikari no tenia nada que envidiarles a Asuka o a Rei, Nozomi era una tierna y adorable lolita, Kodama con sus 15 años era la que tenía el mejor cuerpo de las tres. Shinji se puso a sacar y acomodar colchonetas mientras las cuatro chicas iban a cambiarse… las chicas salieron vestidas con unos leotardos ceñidos, bañadores de manga larga con un amplio escote en la espalda, mallas de gimnasia coloridas, respectivamente. Cada una llevaba la vestimenta más adecuada a su cuerpo y que más les resaltaba su impresionante físico. Sus piernas estaban desnudas y sus ropas se pegaban a sus cuerpos como una segunda piel… se veían muy lindas y adorables… Shinji trago saliva… ¿no eran esas ropas muy reveladoras para unas colegialas de instituto?

Rei estaba en uno de los salones vacíos sentada en el sillón del profesor con su escritorio al frente. ¡Sonreía perversamente! Ella era las 7 y las 7 eran ella. Shinji era guapo y atractivo, con un poco de lujuria y deseo las chicas iban perdiendo todo recato, pudor y vergüenza poco a poco. A diferencia de ella que era franca y directa, las 7 chicas eran mucho más coquetas y sutiles. Sabían como hacerse desear y como seducir por experiencia o por puro instinto. Habían convencido a Shinji de quedarse hasta terminar sus prácticas para que les ayudara a guardar todo. ¡Shinji no pudo negarse! A punto de sonrisas, miradas, de ladear la cabeza… ¡de solo moverse y ser ellas mismas! Lo tenían por completo embobado con sus encantos y monerías… eran 7 chicas lindas haciendo cosas lindas de chicas

-¡Elige a una!, ¡a dos!, ¡a tres!... ¡a todas!... ¡a las que quieras!- Decía Rei en voz alta.

De poder, ¡las elegiría a todas!... más que practicar y entrenar las 7 parecían modelos de pasarela exhibiendo la colección deportiva. ¡Las hermanas Horaki no eran para nada opacadas por solo llevar simples Shorts y franelas por las cuatro gimnastas! Solo faltaba un fotógrafo que inmortalizara cada pose inocente y en apariencia natural de las chicas.

-Shinji, ¿crees que me veo gorda con esto?- Le pregunto Kaori girando, palmeando su vientre plano y su culito respingón.

-¡Te ves bien!- Le contesto Shinji… "¡Se te ve todo! ¡Pareciera que lo llevaras pintado sobre la piel" Se dijo para sus adentros "Pero no estas gorda, ¡estas perfecta!"

-¡Que fastidio! ¡No me sale!- le dijo Sakura con un delicioso mohín de contrariedad- ¡soy muy tetona y culona! ¡No sirvo para gimnasta!

La chica como para convencer a Shinji se puso a sacudir su torso, sus ubres se zarandeaban y botaban en forma hipnótica, luego hizo lo mismo con su trasero y sus nalgas temblaban deliciosamente como gelatina. ¡En verdad que estaba bien dotada, las piernas y los brazos no se quedaban atrás! Shinji no supo que contestar. Las chicas empezaron a caerle encima dando traspiés o haciendo una voltereta mal cayendo sobre el en posiciones bastante indecorosas y comprometidas. Las Horaki no eran tan regaladas, se sentaban a su lado y le tomaban de la mano. Sonreían y se sonrojaban deliciosamente mientras hablaban de naderías. A Shinji le hacían tragar grueso y el Diablo que tenía entre las piernas se revolvía en su prisión.

De pronto a las gimnastas les daban calambres… y Shinji les tenía que sobar y masajear la espalda, las piernas, el cuello… ¡hasta partes que no debía y que ellas evidentemente podían hacerlo solas! A partir de entonces todo fue la mas completa y gozosa de las anarquías. Pillarlo solo y desprevenido para disfrutarlo ellas solas sin "compartirlo" ya era una competencia en que se valía todo. No escatimaban ninguna artimaña o sucia jugarreta. Usaban todo su arsenal de encantos femeninos, manipulación y chantaje emocional. A veces ponían a Shinji en el brete de elegir quien era la más bonita o la más ardiente o la de mejor cuerpo…

Pronto la anarquía se convirtió en una reyerta de gatas. Las chicas se daban bofetones y se jalaban de los cabellos. Empezaron a desgarrarse la ropa y dejar a la vista… ¡lo que no debía de estar a la vista! Shinji aprovecho para escabullirse… aunque el Diablo quería quedarse y de ser posible ¡follarselas a todas!... para poner la paz y la reconciliación. ¡Mal pensados!

-¡Estúpidas Barbies descerebradas!- Grito Rei desde donde estaba, dando un puñetazo al escritorio- ¡Se les escapo!... vayan por él todas juntas, ¡Idiotas!

Shinji se detuvo un momento y al mirar detrás suyo… ¡vio al escuadrón de Moekkos devoradoras de chicos vírgenes en estado sicópata yandere!... Se echo a correr. Las chicas estaban con sus ropas desgarradas, ¡enloquecidas de lujuria y deseo!... Shinji corría como el viento con las chicas pisándole los talones.

-Esta bien que las mujeres te persigan… ¡pero deja que te alcancen!- Escucho dentro de su cabeza.

Shinji sentía su miembro endurecerse y alargarse… ¡El maldito le molestaba y estorbaba para correr bien a propósito con toda la mala intención de que se cayera y lo atraparan!... iba perdiendo velocidad y se fue a las escaleras subiendo los escalones en agiles saltos. Finalmente llego a la azotea apenas a tiempo de cerrar la puerta. Le pego a su miembro que parecía una nariz en sus pantalones, pero este se movía esquivando los golpes bajo la tela. Shinji se desabrocho los pantalones y se bajo los calzones, ¡Empezó a estrangular al maldito Diablo!

Sosteniéndolo con una mano le dio un puñetazo a su glande… para luego revolcarse de dolor en el piso.

-¡Niñato imbécil!- Escucho en su cabeza

Su miembro seguía erecto… ¡y se negaba a volver a su prisión!

-¡Echen paja!- Se escucho gritar de una voz femenina.

Una chica en paracaídas le caía encima a Shinji. Una chica extranjera con gafas y coletas. La chica vestía una minifalda escocesa, corbata, pantimedias negras y la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello. Sus senos los tenía con la cara de Shinji en medio. Ella se echo para atrás y se sentó sobre el miembro de Shinji, a todo lo largo de la raja de su culo. Solo las pantimedias y su braga eran lo único que evitaba el contacto de piel a piel.

-Si así llueve… ¡que no escampe!- Escucho el muchacho dentro de su cabeza

La joven lejos de cohibirse o avergonzarse solo se extasió en olerlo.

-¡Hueles a LCL!- Dijo en un ronroneo sexy

Shinji se giro y la chica quedo de bruces sobre el suelo con las piernas abiertas y la falda levantada, con Shinji encima con su salchichón a la vista y en posición de entrada. Las chicas abrían la puerta y se quedaron de piedra al verlos en una posición tan comprometida con una hermosa joven desconocida salida de la nada.

-¡Nyaaaa!... ¡Hazme tuya cachorrito de NERV!- Grito la cuatro ojos con total desvergüenza

-¡Noooo! ¡A mi primero!, ¡a mí!, ¡a mí!- Empezaron a gritar las chicas y volvieron a su reyerta de gatas.

La desconocida aprovecho para quitarse los broches del paracaídas y empezó a quitarse sus pantis y sus bragas. Una fuerte brisa inflo el paracaídas y Shinji agarro los broches. Con el paracaídas pudo saltar de la azotea y caer en el suelo dando volteretas. Golpeado y maltrecho se puso de pie y metió de nuevo a su miembro dentro de sus pantalones. Cojeando se fue del colegio. Rei solo ponía las manos frente a su cara con los dedos entrelazados apoyando los codos en el escritorio del profesor

-¡Solo retrasas lo inevitable, Ikari-kun!... ¡Solo me obligas a usar más poder de fuego y a no contenerme, ni a tener cuidado!... ¡serás mío o no serás de nadie!

XXX

Ritsuko no podía relajarse, ni tener la mente en blanco. Sumergida en la tina solo pensaba en todo lo que dejaba pendiente y sin hacer por tomarse el día libre. Maya era muy capaz y competente… pero, ¡no era ella! Akagi se sumergió por completo en la tina y se quedo tres minutos completos con la cabeza bajo el agua sin respirar. Al emerger dio una honda bocanada de aire y se acostó a todo lo larga que era en la tina. Sus pezones sobresalían de la superficie del agua. Su pelo mojado estaba pegado a su cabeza y a su nuca. Cerró los ojos y se sintió adormilada. Por fin se estaba relajando y tenía la mente en blanco. ¡Parecía que se había quedado dormida!... pensó que eso era peligroso, que se podía ahogar sin darse cuenta…

-¡Shhhh!... ¡te preocupas y piensas demasiado!... solo descansa…

-¿Shinji?

-¡Si es lo que quieres!...

Ritsuko se sentía laxa y relajada. Detrás de ella sentía el cuerpo joven de alguien fino y delgado… un cuerpo masculino… un efebo que no era ni niño, ni hombre… ¡de la mitad de su edad y que de pie apenas le llegaría al hombro!... ¡era tan tranquilizador estar entre sus brazos y apoyar su espalda contra su torso imberbe! Ella se pudo abandonar por completo, el muchacho detrás de ella se encargo de mantener su cabeza fuera del agua.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Lo que tu quieras que sea!- le contesto la voz de Shinji en un suave y seductor susurro. Ritsuko sintió la esponja de baño deslizándose por su piel, por su torso…

-¡Eres un producto de mi imaginación!- Empezó a monologar la científica- obviamente en mi subconsciente me quiero vengar de las infidelidades y el abandono de Gendo seduciendo a su hijo, ¡teniendo una aventura con él!… ¡solo eres un sueño!... un deseo reprimido…

-Seré eso, ¡si es lo que en realidad quieres!... si quieres que desaparezca… ¡solo abre los ojos!

Ritsuko trago saliva. El muchacho le estaba sensualmente besando en los hombros, en el botón de su nuca y a los lados del cuello con lentitud. Sentía su quijada apretándose o hincándose en esas partes duras que tenía entre los omóplatos. Con una mano el muchacho le deslizaba la esponja por las curvas de sus pechos y con la otra le acariciaba el vientre y deslizaba la punta de sus dedos en los resquicios de sus costillas. Las piernas de él se apretaban contra las de ella. El talón del muchacho se deslizo por las entre piernas de sus muslo y la punta le toco el pubis, la alfombra triangular de finos rizos negros. La mujer se fue abriendo de piernas y las piernas de él se entrelazaron más con las de ella… los talones de él se deslizaban por sus piernas largas y una mano se encargo de su pubis, deslizándose entre sus vellos púbicos como si fuera un rumiante que pastara

La científica cerró las piernas de golpe al sentir como la mano perversa del muchacho le jalaba con suavidad un mechón de sus tirabuzones azabache. El dedo medio se deslizo en su surco y encontró ese pasaje secreto escondido. El intruso fue amorosamente recibido y Ritsuko se estremeció y comenzó a temblar al sentir como le hacían una paja… ¡mucho mejor que si se lo hiciera ella misma!... el muchacho le dio un beso en la mejilla y Ritsuko sintió que dentro suyo ahora eran dos dedos.

-Si esto es un sueño… ¡no me quiero despertar!- balbuceo la científica con los ojos cerrados- ¡no me quiero despertar jamás! ¡Nunca!... no quiero sentir, ni pensar, ni preocuparme por nada, ni por nadie… ¡estar como muerta!...

Ritsuko sintió como el muchacho con su mano libre hacia que ladeara la cabeza. Al hablar su cálido aliento le acaricio los labios

-¡Cumpliré tu deseo!

XXX

Shinji caminaba con dificultad con casi medio metro de dura carne maciza entre las piernas. Los hombres, los niños y los ancianos en Tokio-03 parecían tener mucho sueño. A medida que caminaba la gente dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se iba quedando dormida. Solo a las mujeres y a las chicas hermosas no parecía afectarles eso. Shinji las miraba y no podía evitar tener pensamientos pecaminosos. Ellas solo se le quedaban mirando con una invitación en la cara, adoptando poses sugestivas, con los ojos llenos de deseo, los labios húmedos y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa… ¡tentándolo e incitándolo en forma explicita! ¡Hasta obscena! Solo estaban allí como si esperaran que eligiera a una o a las que quisiera... sin ambages algunas féminas se desnudaban delante de él en forma sensual. Shinji trataba de no mirarlas. Se metió en una estación y distraídamente entro en un vagón de tren atestado de gente.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de 3 cosas. El tren iba en dirección contraria a donde quería ir, era la hora pico y el tren estaba atestado de mujeres. ¡Parecía una convención de super modelos de Victoria Secret!... no solo había japonesas hermosas, había extranjeras de todos los países y razas. De una y otra había de todas las edades y tipos.

-¡Perdón!

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Discúlpame!

-¡Fue sin querer!

Shinji sintió que estaba siendo arrollado por una avalancha de culos, tetas, vientres, piernas… ¡de hermosos y deseables cuerpos femeninos!... sus excusas para restregarse contra él sonaban más a maullidos de gatas en celo que a disculpas sinceras. En forma descarada las ávidas manos lo estaban manoseando groseramente. En la primera parada Shinji se trato de escapar. Tenia marcas de lápiz de labios en la cara, toda la ropa desgarrada y la piel llena de arañazos y marcas de dedos. ¡Parecía un indigente!

Shinji llego a su casa huyendo y esquivando a toda mujer o grupo de mujeres que se encontraba, ¡se encerró y se atrinchero! Llamo a Maya y le suplico que viniera lo más rápido que pudiera. Rei estaba muy molesta, necesitaba que una mujer que fuera atractiva y deseable para el muchacho estuviera cerca o no podía verlo, ni oírlo, ni sentir o hacer nada. Con el miedo y la fobia, sazonado con paranoia que el muchacho le iba tomando a al género femenino su libido estaba por el suelo. Rei decidió que necesitaba liberar por completo a Lilith e ir más lejos.

Shinji sintió que sus bolas se hinchaban y se ponían azules.

-¡Huelga!, ¡huelga!, ¡huelga!... ¡queremos mojar!, ¡queremos mojar!, ¡queremos mojar!... ¡queremos comer!, ¡queremos comer!, ¡queremos comer!... ¡huelga!, ¡huelga!, ¡huelga!...- escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

Su miembro era un duro bate de beisbol y le dolía mucho tocarlo. Fue al baño y lleno la tina de agua. Dentro del agua sintió algo de alivio.

-Niñato imbécil… ¡solo sal y revuelca a una! ¡Solo a una sola!... ¡tienes hordas de mujeres hermosas locas por ti merodeando afuera! ¡Agarra a la primera que se te cruce en el camino y no la perdones! ¡Rómpele el coño!...¡Estreno!, ¡Estreno!, ¡Estreno!... ¡queremos mojar!, ¡queremos mojar!, ¡queremos mojar!... ¡queremos comer!, ¡queremos comer!, ¡queremos comer!... ¡huelga!, ¡huelga!, ¡huelga!...- escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

Shinji sentía que se iba a morir por el dolor que sentía, ¡que su miembro iba a explotar!

-Ritsuko… ¡te amo!- Dijo en voz alta. Dentro de su mente empezó a fantasear con la Doctora Akagi.

Rei no se esperaba eso… ¿la doctora Akagi? ¿Por esa mujer guardaba y defendía su virginidad con uñas y dientes? La imaginación del muchacho era muy vivida y ella había liberado a Lilith casi por completo en su interior… Rei apretó los muslos y sintió que sus ovarios se ponían rosas… ¡la excitación y el deseo había llegado a un punto de ser por completo dolorosa para ella también!... a su mente llegaban imágenes de Ritsuko sonriendo, parpadeando, caminando sensualmente. Shinji se emocionaba con solo tocar su mano, cuando ella le tocaba en forma inocente y amigable. En los chequeos médicos, ¡completamente desnudo!, mantenía la compostura cuando ella le palpaba y con profesionalismo clínico lo auscultaba. A veces no podía evitar una erección, pero ella solo sonreía y le restaba importancia a aquello

Shinji se hacia una paja y Rei de donde estaba se abría de piernas, se acariciaba y se hacia dedos apretando y aflojando sus músculos vaginales. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo y sintieron un alivio total. Pero Rei sentía ganas de llorar… ¡pero no podía!... ninguna lagrima podía salir de sus ojos y darle verdadero alivio. Como una revelación supo que Lilith no tenía poder ni influencia si el amor verdadero estaba metido en medio. Shinji sintió un gran bienestar en todo su cuerpo mientras los chorros de su semen salían disparados. Su miembro estaba encogido y arrugado… ¡nuevamente derrotado!

Maya llego con Asuka y Misato. Shinji les abrió, las dejo entrar y cerró todo con llave, volviendo a poner las trancas adicionales. Las tres escucharon en silencio todo el relato de lo que le había pasado y de lo poco que sabia hasta ahora.

-Primero que nada, ¡voy a examinarte!... ¡quítate toda la ropa!

-¿Eh?... ¿Aquí?... ¿Delante de Misato y de Asuka?

-Te voy hacer… ¡un examen completo y a fondo!- Maya se relamió los labios en forma lasciva sentada en el sillón

-¡Quierooooooo!- Escucho dentro de su cabeza Shinji mientras su miembro volvía a moverse y a retorcerse

-Nosotras dos... ¡seremos las enfermeras cachondas y Maya la doctora depravada!- maullaron a dúo Misato y Asuka mientras se besaban en la boca y se acariciaban sensualmente entre ellas.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Chillo la voz en su cabeza en forma estridente. El miembro del muchacho se salió, ¡rasgo el pantalón y los calzones del joven como un cuchillo!

-Shinji… en chicos de tu edad, ¡la virginidad y la abstinencia sexual es mala para la salud!- Dijo Maya mientras se estaba desnudando sentada en el sillón frente a sus ojos entre seductores gemidos y jadeos lastimeros. Asuka desvestía a Misato y Misato a Asuka en un erótico baile sin música, ¡al ritmo de los jadeos y los gemidos de Maya!

-¡Curenmeeeeeee!- Sus bolas de azules pasaron a ponerse moradas. Shinji sintió que iba a gritar de dolor.

-Doctora… ¡creo que al paciente hay que hacerle respiración boca a boca!- Gimió Asuka chasqueando la lengua en forma obscena mientras exhibía su cuerpo con total libertinaje

-Doctora… ¡lo perdemos!... ¡Hay que hacerle electroshock!- Exclamo Misato sobándose las tetas y haciéndolas chocar una contra otra mientras se relamía los labios.

-Recomiendo- Maya abrió sus piernas y su sexo bostezó con hilillos transparente de líquido entre los labios verticales dejando ver un profundo, húmedo y palpitante túnel rosa ladrillo- ¡Hospitalizar al paciente ahora mismo!

Rei Ayanami era todas y cada una de las mujeres en Tokio-03. Todas ellas estaban excitadas y expectantes viendo con los ojos de Rei por los ojos de Maya, Misato y Asuka. Daban fuerza y poder a Lilith para hacer irresistibles a las tres... hacerlas deseables, tentadoras, provocativas. Shinji sentía que todo le daba vueltas y sangraba de la nariz... ¡su otra nariz parecía que iba a explotar!... dudaba en meterse dentro de la boca de la Idol extranjera o estar entre los senos de la mujer, ¡que entre joven y madura estaba en su punto!... la otra mujer de pelo corto y pinta de lesbiana estaba invitándolo a ir directo al evento principal... ¡en asientos de primera fila VIP!

Rei estaba caliente, con el cuerpo que hervía de fiebre. Las mujeres en Tokio-03 que estaban solas se acariciaban, se masturbaban o buscaban alivio en objetos alargados y redondos con forma de pepino que tuvieran cerca y a la mano. Las que estaban acompañadas probaban las caricias contranaturales, las delicias del amor sáfico, ¡los placeres de la isla de Lesbos!... hacían 69 o besos vaginales, todo el repertorio del Kama-Sutra para lesbianas. ¡Todas estaban obsesionadas en devorar el melocotón de virilidad del tercer niño, la virginidad que el joven guardaba y defendía celosamente para la Doctora Akagi!

Shinji entre mareos y nauseas fue a encerrarse en su cuarto. Puso seguro a la puerta y trabo el mecanismo de la cerradura para que ni aunque quisiera pudiera salir. Se atrinchero en su cuarto, atapuzando la puerta con más obstáculos y trabas.

En la Odisea se cuenta que Ulises para pasar un estrecho lleno de sirenas con su barco había dispuesto y ordenado que sus marineros tuvieran los oídos tapados con cera, pero curioso por escuchar los cantos de la sirena ordeno que lo ataran al mástil. Con su canto las sirenas hacían naufragar los buques y seducían a los marineros para devorarlos. Como Ulises, Shinji era el único mortal que se podía jactar de haber escuchado los cantos de las sirenas y no haber muerto… pero era una de las delicias más bizarras, los deleites más perturbadores, uno de los placeres más blasfemos… ¡casi era lo mismo que ver el rostro de Dios y no morir!

Rei decidió que si no era por las buenas, ¡sería por las malas! Como zombis, como posesas, las mujeres iban al apartamento de Misato y rodeaban el edificio. En el departamento estaban las chicas que el joven conocía y que más había deseado desde que vivía en Tokio-03. Las hermanas Horaki, sus compañeras de colegio, ¡la misma Rei Ayanami en persona hacia acto de presencia!... las hordas de mujeres lascivas le cedían el paso, se hacían a un lado y ella caminaba con aparente calma y tranquilidad, pero en realidad su mente era un caos completo. Había movilizado a la policía y al ejército. Había francotiradoras en las azoteas, tanques de guerra alrededor manejadas por soldados del sexo femenino. Hasta aviones y helicópteros sobrevolaban los cielos.

-Shinji… ¡Sal!- Dijo ella frente de su habitación.

El muchacho solo cerró los ojos y guardo silencio sentado en el piso abierto de piernas, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Su miembro lo torturaba hasta el punto de cuajar sus mejillas de lágrimas y de ser imposible tocarlo. Pero no se movió

Shinji escuchaba como trataban de derribar la puerta. Asuka tomo un hacha para incendios y la deshizo. Una cuadrilla de chicas se encargo de quitar todo aquello que estorbaba. Rei sonreía como una lunática al pensar que por fin haría suyo al muchacho… ¡que sería la primera hasta hartarse y cansarse!... luego usaría los demás cuerpos femeninos hasta el limite de su resistencia… ¡Ella era todas y todas eran ella!… ella era la lujuria pura y dura en su forma más atávica y visceral. La idea de hacerle el amor al muchacho y luego devorarlo para hacerlo por completo suyo y de nadie más, ¡como las hembras de ciertos insectos y arácnidos hacían con los machos de su especie después del apareamiento!, era más un sentimiento que una idea o un pensamiento. Algo por completo instintivo e inconsciente.

-Si dan un paso más… ¡me lo corto!

Shinji tenía un cortaplumas y su filo estaba en toda la raíz de su pene, como un cuchillo sobre una garganta. Sacando fuerzas de sus flaquezas estaba de pie, resuelto a cumplir su amenaza.

-¡Noooooooo!- Gritaron histéricas por Rei las mujeres que la acompañaban y atestaban el departamento. Mana y Mayumi se desmayaron. Una bella coronel que estaba a espaldas de Rei hablo por su intercomunicador.

-¡Precaución!... Situación de rehenes… ¡repito!... Situación de rehenes… ¡Precaución!...

-Shinji… ¡no soy la mala, ni la villana!... te amo… ¡te quiero!- le confesó Rei- ¡Ella es la amante de tu padre!... ¡me odia y me aborrece sin yo haberle hecho nada!... ella no ama a tu padre, ¡solo se odia a si misma y a todos!... yo… ¡yo te amo!... ¡Yo quiero y puedo hacerte feliz!... ¡solo déjame amarte y sé mío por completo! ¡Te dejare hacer lo que quieras! ¡Estar con quien quieras!...

-Rei… ¡solo déjame ir!- le replico Shinji

El miembro del muchacho se iba desinflando y volvía a la normalidad. Shinji no lo soltó, ni se descuido. Se había cambiado en su cuarto, pero le había sido imposible volver a meter a su rebelde y amotinado miembro de nuevo dentro de sus calzones y pantalones. Lo poco que quedaba de Rei Ayanami lo dejo ir sin hacerle daño, luego murió por completo en su interior en lo que estuvo lejos y a salvo. Lilith estaba por completo despierta y solo le faltaba una cosa para ser por completo libre de todo freno, atadura y restricción.

-¡Mátenlo!- Ordeno con voz fuerte y clara. Todas pudieron oírla dentro de sus cabezas- ¡No serás de nadie si no eres mío!- Se dijo Lilith

La dirección de la casa de Ritsuko a Shinji no le había sido difícil conseguirla… ¡pero nunca se atrevió a ir, ni siquiera de visita! Hacia allá fue. Si había una persona que pudiera ayudarlo en esos momentos… ¡era ella! En el caso de que no pudiera, ¡era con ella con quien quería estar! Estaba al frente de su casa tocando el timbre infructuosamente para luego golpear la puerta con sus puños. Intento de derribarla, pero solo se lastimo el hombro. Se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la casa para ver si se podía colar por la ventana. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Rei… pero fue como cuando llego a Tokio-03. Era como un fantasma, una aparición repentina que le daba la bienvenida. Shinji se le fue acercando y al tratar de tocarla, ¡desapareció!

Shinji se giro y de nuevo estaba ella enfrente. Solo los separaba un paso, pero a Shinji le parecía un abismo. Tristemente Rei Ayanami miraba el suelo. Shinji no podía odiarla, ni estar molesto con ella. ¡Pero estaba decidido a entra a la casa y ver a Ritsuko! Sentía en verdad pena por la albina.

-Shinji… ¡soy todo lo que siento por ti sin lujuria, sin pensamiento impuros, sin egoísmo!-Dijo ella- No entres… ¡lo que veas dentro de esa casa matara tu amor por la doctora Akagi!... la veras tal cual es… yo quiero que seas feliz… ¡no quiero que te pase nada malo, ni que te haga sufrir!...

-Rei… ¡necesito entrar y verla!

El fantasma desapareció. Shinji recordó lo que había pasado con la puerta de la cabina del baño… ¡no perdía nada con probar!... pero su miembro estaba flácido y sin vida. ¡Vaya tontería que se le había ocurrido!

-Ritsuko… ¡te amo!

El muchacho de nuevo intento derribar la puerta arremetiéndola con su hombro. La madera quedo hecha añicos y exploto hecha pedazos. Shinji no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Iba a entrar, pero sintió que le jalaban de la camisa.

-¡No entres!... perderás la vida… Ritsuko también es una beneficiaria del contrato… ella tiene a un hijo de Lilith a su servicio… ¡un incubo!... –La voz era de Rei, pero al girarse no vio nada

Shinji entro. Un lloro lastimero se escuchaba en el interior de la casa. Gemidos y jadeos tristes, ¡lúgubres! Venían de la alcoba. Shinji fue a ver, ¡quedo conmocionado al ver como la persona que más amaba estaba desnuda sobre la cama con la persona que más odiaba encima! Gendo Ikari le estaba metiendo su tieso y duro miembro a Ritsuko con una sonrisa sucia de satisfacción. Ritsuko parecía tener entre 16 o 18 años, ¡era muy joven!... su cabello no era rubio. Era negro, su color natural

-Ella estaba muy confundida… ¡muy resentida con su madre!... con solo ser la hija de Naoko Akagi… era solo una joven inmadura, sin una idea clara de quien era en realidad o de lo que quería en la vida…- La voz de Rei la escuchaba en sus oídos como un susurro

Ritsuko también se había acostado con Kaji, después que Misato rompiera su noviazgo con él sin motivo aparente. Ella se alegro en forma malsana, ¡el amor no existe! Los hombres eran para ella como el licor y las drogas. Shinji podía ver imágenes y fantasmas del pasado de Ritsuko. Cuando menos los esperaba su padre apareció de la nada y lo derribo de un puñetazo que le volteo la cara.

-¡Márchate!...- Gendo Ikari se erguía frente a él en todo su aterrador e intimidante poder.

Shinji se limpio el hilillo de sangre que le salía de una comisura de la boca. Estaba sentado en el suelo. Lentamente se puso de pie y en guardia. Había recibido algo de entrenamiento en defensa personal, ¡pero no era muy bueno! Gendo Ikari era mucho más alto, con mucho más alcance en brazos y piernas.

Gendo Ikari golpeaba a su hijo con furia salvaje, dando a entender que lo iba a matar a golpes y a patadas como una alimaña sin compasión. Sonreía en forma odiosa y peor que sus golpes eran sus palabras. A pesar de odiarlo, Shinji tenía escrúpulos en golpear a su propio padre. Gendo Ikari por el contrario le pateaba el rostro y ni siquiera se detenía cuando Shinji estaba caído, ¡en el suelo! Lo más hiriente eran sus palabras que daban todas en el blanco, en donde más le dolía al muchacho.

-Ella me pertenece… ¡vas a tener que buscar a otra para que sea tu madre!

Shinji se volvía a poner de pie. El ser más pequeño lo empezó a usar en su favor. Esquivaba los golpes y se iba metiendo lo más cerca que podía golpeando el estomago de su contrincante y por primera vez derribándolo de un puñetazo a la quijada. Gendo Ikari desapareció, Shinji estaba molido a golpes. Cojeando y dando traspiés encontró a Ritsuko en el baño, en la tina. ¡En brazos de si mismo! Ritsuko parecía estar profundamente dormida en brazos del otro Shinji que se aseguraba de que la cabeza de Ritsuko estuviera fuera del agua. Rei… o mejor dicho Lilith como fantasma de Rei se hizo presente de repente.

-¡Mátala!- Ordeno cruel, en forma fría

El otro Shinji desapareció y Ritsuko se despertó de golpe al sumergirse por completo su cabeza. Gendo Ikari la sujetaba por el cuello y la mantenía bajo el agua. Shinji trato de ayudarla, pero una pared invisible, con hexágonos concéntricos en donde golpeaba y empujaba, le impedían acercarse.

-¡Es su deseo! ¡Estar como muerta!- Dijo el Incubo con la apariencia del padre de Shinji

Terror, impotencia, ¡furia! Era lo que Shinji sentía en esos momentos. No tenía a su EVA, pero de alguna forma tenía que atravesar ese campo AT. Ritsuko pataleaba y clavaba sus uñas en las muñecas del Incubo tratando de liberarse. Shinji metió sus manos en pleno centro del hexágono y saco fuerzas de donde no tenía para irlo abriendo mientras este por el contrario se contraía. El campo AT se deshizo y el muchacho le dio un empujón al incubo. Ritsuko se irguió y se sentó en la tina. Tosía y respiraba con dificultad. Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando.

-¡Mátalos!, ¡a los dos!, ¡mátalos!- Grito Lilith

Shinji saco del pecho de Ritsuko una lanza de luz. El incubo iba adoptando su forma demoniaca verdadera conservando la fisonomía y apariencia de su padre en gran medida. Empuñando la lanza Shinji se la clavo en medio del pecho y el Incubo se evaporo en el aire junto con la lanza. El fantasma de Lilith desapareció emitiendo un desgarrador y espeluznante alarido. Rei 25, ¡su cuerpo!, se deshizo y se volvió puro LCL

El verdadero Gendo Ikari junto a Fuyutsuki se encontraban rodeados de las ratas zombis demoniacas. El anciano intentaba llamar con su celular por enésima vez a Rei. De entre sus ropas titilaba y sonaba un aparato con reloj del bolsillo. Los dos hombres se quedaron viendo las lecturas holográficas de su aparato respectivo. Una línea recta continua con muchos 0 alrededor.

-¡Oh!, ¡Dios mío!-Exclamo Fuyutsuki-¡Mataron a Rei!

-¡Hijos de putaaaaa!

Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que las hordas de ratas se les echaran encima.

XXX

En Tokio-03 todos volvían a la normalidad. Las mujeres despertaban de su trance y se preguntaban que estaban haciendo buscando con tanto afán… algunas se preguntaban ¡por que estaban semi desnudas!... los hombres y el resto de los habitantes se iban despertando. En casa de Ritsuko Shinji yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Ritsuko salió de la tina y lo ausculto en el mismo suelo. Había dejado de respirar, pero su corazón latía débilmente. Ella le hizo respiración boca a boca para reanimarlo.

Al abrir los ojos Shinji se sorprendió de ver a una hermosa doncella de 16 o 17 años de cabellos negros, con un lunar a un lado del ojo, en la mejilla izquierda. Ritsuko primero se cercioro de que el muchacho se encontraba bien y luego fue a ponerse su bata. Se sorprendió de ver que le quedaba grande, que era más delgada, fina y estilizada en sus formas. Al mirarse en el espejo vio que en efecto era mucho más joven y su cabello era negro. Repuesta de su sorpresa inicial fue a ayudar a Shinji a ponerse de pie y lo llevo a la sala para darle los primeros auxilios.

Shinji tenía un bistec en el ojo mientras Ritsuko le aplicaba cremas y le masajeaba el cuerpo. Le puso vendas en las heridas y hematomas que tenía en el torso, en la pierna y en uno de sus brazos. Ninguna era de gravedad y eran mas que nada para que no se infectara. El japonés se sentía como el ingenioso hidalgo de la Mancha después de una de sus quijotadas. No tenía ni un hueso sano y todo el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Pero se sentía feliz que su Dulcinea cuidara de él. Solo tenía sus calzones puestos mientras el resto de sus ropas estaban tiradas en un sillón.

La bella joven podía competir en igualdad con su versión madura y adulta. No es que una fuera mejor que otra, sencillamente cada una tenía su encanto peculiar y único. La voz de la joven Ritsuko sin embargo era sin lugar a dudas mucho mejor que su versión adulta. Era un suave trino muy dulce. Aunque la voz de la doctora Ritsuko no fuera desagradable, ¡si no todo lo contario!, el café y los cigarrillos le habían pasado factura. Comparándola con su versión joven su voz sonaba como enronquecida, siendo muy atractiva sin embargo. Shinji se puso serio de golpe después de estar embelesado con la joven Ritsuko. Trago saliva.

-"¡No te atrevas!, ¡No me arruines este momento en que soy por fin un gran héroe que ha realizado una gran hazaña!-Se decía mentalmente- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No me hagas pasar vergüenza y un bochorno delante de ella!"

El miembro de Shinji no escuchaba razones o suplicas. Solo se irguió y empezó a endurecerse atrapado en los calzones del muchacho y haciendo un notorio bulto. Estaba doblado como un garfio y forcejeaba por liberarse. Ritsuko lo vio claramente y nada valía disimular que no era así. La expresión de su cara era indefinida

-¡Perdón!... ¡lo siento!...- Shinji empezó a utilizar todas las palabras y frases que existían en su idioma para disculparse mientras su cara se ponía muy roja

Ritsuko solo frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Sus suaves manos liberaron al prisionero. El grueso, largo y macizo eje de 40 centímetros se irguió como una pértiga. Ritsuko cambio su expresión por una más afable y picara. Trino para decir:

-Shinji, no te preocupes… ¡Solo me faltaba dar los primeros auxilios a esta parte de ti!

Shinji nunca se hubiera imaginado que su primera mamada sería así de rica… ¡sublime!... aunque el cuerpo de Ritsuko volvía a ser joven, su mente conservaba todos sus recuerdos y experiencias. Se movía por instinto, con su cuerpo joven en perfecta sincronía con su mente adulta… Sin asco, ni repugnancia lamía, besaba y mordía con la punta de los dientes, en suaves y deliciosos pellizcos, las bolas y el tronco del falo descomunal. Su cuerpo joven lo disfrutaba como si fuera la primera vez mientras su mente lo procesaba como la mejor polla que había degustado en su vida. Su coño goteaba como cañería rota y tenía que hacerse dedos o apretar los muslos mientras que de rodillas continuaba mamando, lamiendo y degustando esa polla enorme como una posesa.

El muchacho eyaculo en su boca un semen delicioso que ella trago hasta la ultima gota. Ritsuko se puso de pie y tomo de la mano al muchacho.

-¡Ven!- Volvió a trinar con dulzura.

Sobre su cama le enseño al chico virgen como acariciar y besar a una mujer. Al muchacho le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero era el turno de ella de recibir placer. Ella estaba húmeda, ¡toda mojada!, con la pasión de una adolescente y la calma de una adulta estaba expectante. Shinji sabía que ella le dejaba todo a él y que lo quería encima suyo como todo un hombre. El muchacho temblaba de la excitación y de los nervios. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y le separo las piernas.

-¡Por fiiiiiiin! ¡Me voy a estrenaaaaar!-Escucho dentro de su cabeza

-¡Cállate!- Le dijo el muchacho… ¡a lo que fuera que hablara dentro de su cabeza!

-¡Je, je, je!... ¡solo abre las puertas del cielo y déjame saquear el paraíso!

Ritsuko se puso tensa al descubrir que al volver a ser joven… ¡era por completo una doncella! Shinji también se sorprendió al notar de que Ritsuko tenía un himen y extremo sus precauciones. Su miembro solo se hizo más delgado y pequeño, de unos 20 a 25 centímetros. Fue lento, suave… pero constante y firme con sus embestidas. Ritsuko le decía que hacer extrañada y divertida de ensañarle al chico virgen como debía desflorarla. Shinji por fin entro en ella y lo demás fue dejar a la bestia que tenía entre las piernas a su libre albedrio. Ritsuko sintió que así debió haber sido su primera vez… con alguien que la amara de verdad y la quisiera… ¡entregarse al amante de su madre como rito de paso a la edad adulta fue el peor error que había cometido en su vida!... ¡Por fin se sentía por completo libre de ese depravado y enfermo manipulador que solo la usaba como herramienta tanto su talento como su cuerpo!

Solo se apareaban y fornicaban como animales hasta que se cansaron. Estaban agotados y se durmieron abrazados. Shinji se despertó al sentir que Ritsuko le estaba haciendo de nuevo una mamada… ¡la sentía por completo diferente!... ella estaba con su cabello rubio y su voluptuoso cuerpo maduro en todo su esplendor. Shinji de nuevo le hizo el amor… ¡una y otra vez!... hasta cansarse y dejarla satisfecha. La bella mujer con el doble de su edad no tenía nada que envidiarle a su contraparte joven.

Shinji estaba de espaldas sobre la cama con Ritsuko encima, sentada y ensartada en su falo, bajando y subiendo por su duro y grueso eje de 40 centímetros. Todavía no se decidía si era mejor un coño y un culo sin estrenar o un coño y un culo bien curtido por el uso. Las cangrejeras de Ritsuko eran de vértigo y los meneos de sus caderas lo iban a volver loco. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero el placer era demasiado intenso y superaba con creces cualquier otra cosa. Shinji le hizo de todo a la mujer que le doblaba en edad y que hasta ahora había sido su amor platónico. Ahora era objeto de su más pura y completa lujuria… ¡que mujer!... ¡que hembra!... ¿como era posible que tanta carne de primera calidad fuera para él, un canijo perro flaco?

Shinji volvió a desvirgar el coñito y el culito de la joven Ritsuko varias veces más para luego ser él devorado por el túnel entre las piernas o esa caverna sin fondo que ella tenía por detrás. Por el contrato Shinji tenía una súper polla que lo hacia un semental perfecto incansable… pero a Ritsuko le afectaba todo el cuerpo. Si Rei era pura e infinita cantidad en forma ilimitada, Ritsuko era la calidad suprema, ¡una diosa inhumana!, el placer y el deleite que ella podía proporcionar a los hombres con los encantos y las exquisiteces de su cuerpo no tenían fin, eran ilimitados e inconmensurables. ¡Indescriptibles e inimaginables!

XXX

Ante la misteriosa desaparición del Comandante Ikari y del Sub Comandante Fuyutsuki, los extraños hechos sin explicación ocurridos en Tokio-03, Misato y Ritsuko fueron ascendidas para ocupar los puestos vacantes de los desaparecidos jefes supremos de NERV. Ritsuko le había dicho toda la verdad a Shinji. A Rei 26 le habían borrado toda su programación de clon y destruido a todas sus copias. Shinji al saber la verdad la trataba como una hermana menor, entre aliviado y decepcionado consigo mismo de no haber aceptado su propuesta en el baño cuando pudo. Esperaba que la joven albina fuera más normal y abierta de allí en adelante con la gente. Ella parecía no haber cambiado nada o recordar nada. Ritsuko le explico que el clon activo periódicamente transmitía sus recuerdos y experiencias a sus copias. Ella solo recordaba lo que Rei 25 le había transmitido en su última sesión.

Shinji se había ido a vivir con Ritsuko… a veces lo veían paseando por Tokio-03 con una joven de cabello negro que el muchacho le explicaba a sus amigos y conocidos que era una pariente lejana de la doctora. En realidad las dos eran la misma y una sola.

-De seguro que con un chico tan lujurioso y calenturiento, ¡una sola no basta!- Bromeaba Ritsuko.

Ella era alta, el joven le llegaba apenas al hombro. Su versión joven también era alta, ¡casi por una palma completa más alta que él!, Shinji le llegaba como por la nariz. ¡Pero nada de eso importaba cuando estaban de espaldas, de bruces, con el miembro del muchacho bien adentro de su coño!... las dos eran bien ardientes y Shinji estaba feliz con su bigamia bizarra. ¡Sus dos mujercitas lo tenían bien satisfecho y cada una era única haciendo el amor a pesar de ser una sola! No le costaba nada ser fiel y no mirar otras chicas… pero como piedra en el zapato se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado a Rei en el baño.

Rei por su parte se sentía por completo desorientada y confusa sin el par de depravados. Con ellos dos su existencia tenía razón de ser y un propósito. Estaba feliz de que Shinji fuera mucho más atento y amable con ella que antes, pero a la vez le entristecía saber que era inalcanzable para ella. La joven se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no tenía ojos, ni lugar para su corazón para quien no fuera Ritsuko. A ella no le hubiera importado ser la segunda esposa o menos que eso. ¡Su amante o solo una cana al aire de vez en cuando! Le hubiera gustado armarse de valor y confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ¡no podía!... ser la hermana menor cuando menos tenía sus ventajas y la joven las aprovechaba. La principal era que Shinji siempre se preocupaba por ella y su bienestar. Eso le gustaba. Pero hubiera preferido tenerla para ella sola… ¡aunque tuviera que compartirlo con otras!... mientras Ritsuko fuera su amor verdadero, la lujuria y los pensamientos impuros por otras mujeres… ¡o por ella!... el joven Ikari los iba a reprimir.

Shinji se daba cuenta de la tristeza de Rei. La joven seguía siendo fría e indiferente con todo el mundo como siempre. Para notar que había un cambio en ella había que ser como Shinji que pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella que otras personas. La joven solo podía ser sumisa y obediente, pero sin el comandante Ikari en su vida, solo tenía a su hijo para llenar su vacío existencial. ¡Solo tienes que pedírmelo y seré tuya! Solía pensar, ¡desear!, cuando estaban a solas.

Shinji la llamo un día y fueron a un sitio aparte del Geofront. En el exterior Rei parecía indiferente e inexpresiva, pero en su interior se preguntaba si hoy sería el día en que por fin el muchacho le ordenaría que fuera suya… ¡que no le dijera nada a nadie y que nadie se enterara!... estaba expectante… ¡dispuesta en ser su esclava, su juguete sexual, a partir de ahora y en adelante!

Shinji le mostro un pequeño ratoncito blanco de ojos rojos, de esos que usaban en laboratorios.

-¡Me lo encontré por aquí!-Le dijo Shinji- Es muy manso… ¿me harías el favor de cuidarlo?... no me lo he llevado a mi casa por que a Ritsuko no le gustan los animales, ¡sobre todo los ratones!... Misato y Asuka tienen a Pen-Pen en casa…

Ella solo dijo que sí en forma lacónica. El ratoncito estaba entre sus manos y se subió por su hombro donde se puso a chillar rítmicamente "El aprendiz de brujo" de Paul Dukas. La joven se deshizo su lazo rojo y se desabotono su camisa hasta la altura de su sostén. Shinji se puso pálido y luego se sonrojo al ver como el ratón se metía entre los turgentes senos de la joven… Para Rei fue una deliciosa y secreta venganza ver al muchacho reaccionar así ante su escote improvisado. Se fue abotonando la camisa y volvió a anudarse su lazo rojo. Luego se despidió del muchacho. La joven sabía, ¡sentía como se llamaba ese ratoncito!... su corazón latía frenéticamente de felicidad por ser vista con deseo y lujuria por el muchacho que tanto le gustaba. Con las manos en el corazón dijo en lo que estuvo sola:

-¡Gracias, Aleksast!


	3. Final 30: Sucumbiendo a la lujuria

**Final 3.0 ¡Sucumbiendo a la lujuria desenfrenada!**

Rei se estremeció al sentir las manos del joven sobre sus hombros redondos. Supo que el muchacho había aceptado su propuesta por fin y que tenía que cumplir con hechos lo dicho con palabras. El muchacho le hablo:

-Rei… no quiero lastimarte, ni hacerte daño… ¿estas segura de que esta bien que hagamos el amor aquí y ahora?... solo mira lo hinchado y grande que esta mi miembro… ¡la puerta de la cabina salió disparada en lo que la toque!... ¡una vez que empiece a follarte no podre parar, ni controlarme!... ¡Piénsalo bien!... lo mejor es que te vayas… cuando se me pase la calentura iré a donde Maya y le pediré que me vea y me revise… No solo es por que no quiero herirte… ¡amo a otra persona! Ella está dentro de mi corazón y siempre pienso en ella…

-¡Sigue queriéndola, amándola y solo pensando en ella entonces!... pero aquí y ahora… ¡ten sexo conmigo!

La joven le beso en los labios y Shinji ya no protesto más.

Ella le fue quitando la ropa entre besos y caricias... ¡por primera vez deseaba que nada saliera mal y que llegaran al final!... el cuerpo imberbe, completamente lampiño del muchacho la excito y la lleno de morbo… la encendía de deseo y lujuria… Shinji estaba desnudo por completo, se sobaba su miembro con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la barbilla a Rei.

-Rei… ¡te puedo romper por dentro con esto!... me gustas… ¡te deseo!... pero mi miembro creo que mide casi medio metro sin exagerar… ¡te puedo destrozar las entrañas! ¡Partirte por la mitad!... ¡rellenarte a reventar como un pavo!...

Lejos de disuadir a Rei, las advertencias le sonaban a la joven como música a sus oídos. Shinji en verdad tenía mucho miedo de lastimarla de gravedad, se mantenía lleno de escrúpulos y recelos… pero la lujuria lo dominaba por completo. Solo esperaba que la joven entrara en razón mientras todavía era capaz de dominarse.

Rei lo empujo con suavidad con sus manitas y lo sentó en el sanitario. Golosa sostuvo entre sus manos el miembro deforme, largo y grueso en forma anormal y contranatural mientras se arrodillaba y se sentaba sobre sus talones… ¡era en verdad grande!... eso la asusto y le lleno de miedo… de lo grueso que era sus deditos índice y pulgar no se podían tocar a pesar de solo faltar un poco y que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas… el miembro del muchacho calculo que mediría entre 30 a 40 centímetros… si una mujer podía tener a un bebe d kilos en el interior de su útero y luego expulsarlo por su vagina, ¡ella se podía meter dentro toda esa carne en su interior!

Shinji no podía hablar y solo dejaba que Rei sobara y le masturbara su miembro con sus manitas. Solo echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo caer los brazos mientras miraba el techo. Rei ahorcaba y estrangulaba al buitre con mucha suavidad con sus dos manitas. ¡Se había olvidado por completo del Comandante Ikari y de Fuyutsuki!... aprendía improvisando sobre la marcha. Pensaba que si lograba que el muchacho se corriera primero podrían hacer el amor con mucha más calma y comodidad.

El garrote de carne era pura carne maciza, pura carne palpitante, ¡caliente!... quemaba y ardía entre sus manitas. Rei puso la rajita vertical de la punta del glande en toda la punta de uno de sus erectos pezones rosas. La bella joven comenzó a jugar a hundirlo, a moverlo y a acariciarlo con la dura cabeza en forma de nuez, con sus bordes y la punta recorría o deformaba su aureola. La humedecía con el líquido pre seminal. De un pezón, pasaba al otro. Aunque su rostro permanecía serio e inexpresivo ella se sentía presa de una concupiscencia y lascivia que no hacía otra cosa que aumentar más y más. Tener el control y ser quien ponía las reglas, ¡quien decidía hasta donde iban a llegar!, era algo nuevo para ella.

Las tetas de Rei eran del tamaño ideal, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeñas. Unos melones pequeños turgentes, redondos, suaves… mimosos… ¡de ensueño!... Shinji no podía creer que su miembro estuviera entre ellos, siendo masajeados en una deliciosa paja rusa. La joven parecía abstraída, concentrada en su labor… Shinji salió de su pasividad, se puso a mover las caderas para follarse esas ricas tetas, sentir su suavidad. Rei con sus manitas hacia chocar sus senos uno contra otro con el falo monstruoso en medio o lo apretaba mientras se movía de arriba abajo del torso para arriba.

Shinji sin embargo todavía se resistía a abandonarse del todo. Rei estaba allí como carne de cama y como manjar para sus bajos apetitos, pero Shinji no dejaba de estar preocupado y temeroso de hacerle daño. A su mente venían imágenes de solo tumbar de bruces a la primera niña y meterle con fuerza su miembro hasta el fondo de sus entrañas… Rei puso el miembro caliente entre su cuello y uno de sus hombros redondos, ¡lo apretó!... lo acariciaba con sus mejillas y su nariz sin asco… parecía una súcubo tentando a un santo. Shinji sentía que no podría aguantar más y que todo su autocontrol iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento… Rei continuaba masajeando el miembro con sus manitas, volvió a apretarlo entre su cuello, pero con el otro hombro. ¡Era deliciosamente tibio!, ¡sentirlo pulsar y latir contra su piel en partes inimaginables de su cuerpo era divino!

-Ayanami… ¡por favor!... mámamelo… ¡métetelo dentro de tu boca!

Rei se sintió feliz, le sonrió hasta con los ojos. Abrió la boca lo más que pudo pero solo le entro el glande. Sus boquita de fresa estaba abierta hasta el límite y sus labios de carmín estaban estirados al máximo, como un anillo a un dedo, alrededor del falo. A Rei le habían puesto a ver y a estudiar videos de felaciones y porno hardcore. ¡Hasta ahora nunca había pasado de la teoría a la práctica! Pero no tuvo problemas… ¡sobre todo con el chico que tanto le gustaba!... se lo mamaba, chupaba y lamía como una estrella porno profesional entre gemidos y chasquidos de lengua de gusto. Le gustaba oír a su chico jadear, ¡gemir!, y sentir como se estremecía con su improvisado arte y habilidad aprendida sobre la marcha.

Shinji sin embargo no se corría y Rei sentía que se impacientaba… ¡quería saborear y tragarse su semen!...

-Rei… ¡ven!... no aguanto más…

Shinji le subió el mentón y la beso en la boca en forma suave y apasionada. La boca de ella tenía el sabor y el gusto de su polla… pero a Rei la conmovió la gracia y la delicadeza de su beso. Ella era su princesa y su boca no era para las cosas sucias y guarras que estaba haciendo con ella. La pálida solo sentía la pasión y los buenos sentimientos del muchacho para con ella… que aunque la deseaba con el más puro y visceral de los apetitos carnales, ¡con un hambre y un ansia animal!... ella era una dama para él, era una persona pura y valiosa que debía ser tratado como el frágil cristal. Rei estaba acostumbrada a ser una perla arrojada a los cerdos por la forma en que los dos depravados la trataban siempre… ¡en verdad la confundía el romanticismo y ese respeto hacia con ella que tenía el tercer niño!... ¡La hacían alucinar y poner de cabeza todo su mundo!

Los dos estaban de pie besándose con pasión. Shinji la tomo entre sus brazos como si ella fuera su esposa y estuvieran en su noche de bodas. ¡Ese lugar infecto no era el apropiado para consumar su unión! El muchacho la saco de la cabina y mientras sostenía a Rei entre sus brazos con una mano iba tirando su uniforme que Rei había colgado al lado de sus ropas y extendiéndolo en el piso con sus pies desnudo.

A la edad de 28 años, Walter Raleigh era un hombre joven muy bien parecido, alto, guapo, de porte elegante. Recién llegado de Irlanda, hacía su aparición en la corte de la reina Elizabeth I, de entonces 48 primaveras; a decir de testigos oculares. Tenía todas las cartas para seducir a la madura soberana y supo conquistarla figurando como un perfecto cortesano de la "Era Isabelina". No le faltaba ambición, inteligencia y buenos apoyos entre los personajes más influyentes de la corte británica.

Cuenta la leyenda que cuando Raleigh era joven, caminaba un día por una calle de Londres. En esa época las calles no estaban pavimentadas, y no había aceras. Raleigh iba vestido con mucha elegancia, usaba una bella y muy costosa capa roja sobre sus hombros. Sus ropas elegantes eran toda su posesión en esos momentos y en ella había invertido todo su dinero con el objetivo de figurar en la corte. Mientras andaba, le costaba no pisar el lodo y no ensuciarse sus elegantes zapatos nuevos. Pronto llegó a un charco de agua fangosa que iba de un lado al otro de la calle. No podía cruzar. ¡Tal vez pudiera saltar! Mientras tomaba su decisión, irguió la cabeza. ¿Y a quien vio del otro lado del charco?

A Isabel I, la reina de Inglaterra, con su séquito de cortesanos y doncellas. La reina vio el charco de agua sucia. Vio al apuesto joven de capa escarlata que estaba del otro lado. ¿Cómo iba a cruzar? El joven Raleigh, al ver quién venía, se olvidó de sí mismo. Por cálculo o por sincera caballerosidad sólo pensó en ayudar a la reina. Había una sola cosa que se podía hacer, ¡ningún otro hombre que estaba presente y acompañaba a la reina había pensado en ello! Con elegancia y fina galantería se quitó la capa roja y la tendió sobre el charco. Ahora la reina podía cruzar como si pisara una bella alfombra. La reina Isabel cruzó el charco, y sus pies no tocaron el lodo. Se detuvo un instante para darle las gracias al joven. Mientras ella se alejaba con su séquito, preguntó a una de las cortesanas:

- ¿Quién es ese caballero que tuvo la gentileza de ayudarnos?

- Se llama Walter Raleigh -dijeron las cortesanas.

Lo demás es historia.

Shinji ni sabia quien era Walter Raleigh, pero no podía evitar ser amable, ni gentil con Rei. Acostó a la joven con el mayor de los cuidados en el improvisado lecho. En lo posible y en la medida de lo que tenía a mano quiso que Rei estuviera cómoda y se sintiera especial, ¡única!... como los pies de una Reina no estaban hechos para mancharse, ni caminar sobre el lodo; la aperlada y nívea piel de su amante no era para tocar el frio suelo, ni para ensuciarse en donde los demás pisaban. Rei sintió por primera vez pudor y una calidez extrema en sus mejillas. La pálida se sintió por primera vez en su vida como una persona en vez de un juguete, una herramienta o un conejillo de indias.

Shinji no la dejo pensar. Volvió a besarla en la boca, acariciarla y saborearla con sus manos. Se puso sobre ella y comenzó a chuparle, ¡devorar sus tetas!, morder y lamer sus pezones erectos. Ella gemía y jadeaba sintiendo unas oleadas de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, una fina delicia que le embargaba y la llenaba. Emociones, sentimientos desconocidos de ternura y puro afecto. El muchacho iba bajando por su línea abdominal hasta su bajo vientre hasta el centro de su feminidad. Hasta el lugar más sacrosanto de su anatomía y que hasta ahora había sido inexpugnable.

Los finos labios verticales eran rojos, estaban ligeramente separados. Eran labios más bien largos, con el orificio de entrada muy bajo, cerca del orificio posterior, que era pequeño y bien contraído. Los labios eran delgados y rosáceos, y cortaban el óvalo del monte de Venus en una curva suave que no sobresalía. El orificio era hondo y de un rojo vivo, y el pasaje tenía su entrada al lado de un agujerito en la parte inferior del cuerpo, entre las piernas.

Shinji sentía que tenía al Diablo entre las piernas. Lo sobaba y se pajeaba para calmarlo… la lujuria y la lascivia más pura y oscura le llenaba todo el cuerpo, pero en su mente y en su corazón estaba su amor platónico e inalcanzable. Rei no sabía si estarle agradecida u odiarla con toda su alma. Shinji había sucumbido a la lujuria, pero en su alma continuaba fiel a su amada. La bella joven sentía disgusto y por primera vez rabia e ira… sentía dentro de su coño el infierno… ¡un calor abrasador!... estaba muy mojada y ansiosa que no podía pensar en nada más que consumar su unión, pero Shinji solo daba largas al asunto.

Ella se estremeció al sentir sus dedos en su interior. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y empezó a respirar por la boca mientras su hierático rostro hacía muecas ambiguas entre placer y dolor extremos. Ella se mordió el dorso de la mano y trato de cerrar las piernas mientras se convulsionaba cuando Shinji comenzó a chupar y a beber de sus jugos, sorber el caldito que se empozaba en su coño. Era una fuente inagotable de jugos y la sopa de su sexo era deliciosa. Húmeda y brillante el clítoris emergió como una perla, Rei parecía tener epilepsia. Pero Shinji le sujetaba las rodillas y metía su hocico sin asco ni repugnancia.

El sexo oral fue solo un preámbulo que solo hizo hervir la sangre a la fría y siempre apagada Rei Ayanami. La joven albina echo la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda cuando Shinji por fin se decidió a penetrarla.

-¡Me duele! ¡Sácamelo!- Le hubiera gustado decir, pero esas palabras no salieron de su garganta.

Rei sintió una lenta y angustiante agonía, Shinji sufría con ella… ¡era tan apretada y estrecha como su miembro largo y grueso!... el muchacho no quería hacerle daño y tenia miedo de romperle el coño por dentro si era brusco con ella… si se abandonaba por completo y descendía al nivel de las bestias y los brutos. La honra de Rei empezó a dar guerra y lata. Shinji recordaba como la puerta había salido disparada al tocar la punta de su glande, pero el himen de Rei no se quedaba atrás en lo anormalmente elástico y duro que era.

-Rei… ¿estas bien?... ¿quieres que pare?

-¡Estoy bien, Ikari-kun!... ¡quiero ser uno contigo en cuerpo mente y alma!... no pares, ni te detengas!... ¡por favor! ¡Follame!

Follar y fornicar. Shinji solo sentía que era eso y nada más. Siguió empujando y embistiendo hasta finalmente entrar de golpe. Rei sintió que esos 40 centímetros de dura carne maciza le iban a salir por la boca. La llenaba a reventar todo el útero y hasta la matriz. Shinji le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse a su miembro, pero como le había advertido a Rei una vez que empezara no seria responsable de sus actos. El coño de Rei era el infierno y su miembro el Diablo. Lo natural era estar en lo más profundo del oscuro y sombrío reino para el señor del mal. Ni Shinji, ni Rei eran responsables, ni conscientes, solo se dejaban llevar por sus instintos y la pasión

El clímax llego en forma fulminante y después de una intensa joda de 15 minutos completos. Shinji se vacío por completo en el interior de Rei. La bella joven sintió un orgasmo múltiple intenso que eran deliciosos y venían uno detrás del otro. Shinji sintió que su miembro se encogía y volvía a la normalidad. Los dos jóvenes jadeaban y estaban sudorosos. Rei no sabía si era por la última batalla contra el ángel o por cualquier otra cosa, ¡pero le contentaba que su primera experiencia sexual real fuera con el chico que tanto le gustaba que con el par de depravados!... después de esto no quería que la volvieran a tocar o que le pusieran un dedo encima. La joven dio un suspiro pensando con asco y aversión que si podía tener sexo con el tercer niño lo más probable es que también pudiera tenerlo con ellos dos. La idea de ser su muñeca inflable, su juguete para sus cochinadas, una waifu de carne y hueso para sus placeres aberrantes, para hacer realidad sus fantasías enfermas le amargo el momento más feliz de su vida… Después de conocer el cielo y tocarlo le era más difícil regresar al infierno.

-Ikari-kun… ¡no vayas con Maya!... así como estas, ¡estas bien!...

-¡Pero…!

Rei no lo dejo terminar y acallo sus protestas con un tierno beso en los labios que se convirtió en un apasionado beso en la boca con lengua. Shinji volvía a sentir su miembro erecto, largo, grueso y monstruoso. Rei en la sumisa posición de perrita era culeada y su ano desflorado. La joven pensaba que era mentira que solo fuera sexo y que en verdad no le importaba que el muchacho estuviera enamorado de otra… pero solo como amantes y viéndose en secreto podían estar juntos. Rei deseaba en verdad que la protección de Lilith continuara y que Shinji fuera el único al que no afectaba… ¡lo que le quitaba de encima al par de depravados!

Shinji se puso su uniforme de gimnasia que tenía dentro de su bolso por que su uniforme de instituto… ¡estaba por completo inutilizable! Rei volvía a estar seria e inescrutable. Shinji no podía creer que en verdad hubiera hecho el amor con ella, ¡tenido su primera vez en una forma tan fogosa y apasionada con la indiferente chica de hielo!... perversamente sintió algo de orgullo y halago su vanidad ver como Rei caminaba como si viniera de montar a caballo. La joven se limpio con papel higiénico entre los muslos la sangre virginal y se fue vistiendo con apatía.

-Rei…

-¡No digas nada!... mi propuesta sigue en pie Ikari-kun… solo llámame cuando lo desees y te apetezca…

Los dos salieron y afuera estaban Mayumi y Mana junto a otras dos bellas jóvenes que Shinji solo conocía de vista, Sakura y Kaori. Shinji sintió un escalofrió al ver como las cuatro clavaban sus ojos en él con hambre canina y como si estuvieran en celo, ¡con años de completa, forzada y absoluta abstinencia en una isla desierta! Rei sintió disgusto y algo de celos, pero no lo exteriorizo. Le hubiera gustado decir que el tercer niño le pertenecía y que no se le acercaran, pero no podía… en cierta forma mientras más fueran, ¡mejor!... la verdadera rival era esa persona en el corazón de Ikari.

-¡Con que eran ustedes quienes hacían todo ese escandalo!- Les hablo Mana- menos mal que saliste con Rei-chan… ¡todas nos íbamos a poner a llorar si salías con otro chico del baño!

-¿Los dos son pareja?- Pregunto con timidez la chica de lentes y de cabello largo

-No, ¡no lo somos!... solo somos macho y hembra- respondió Rei y delante de ellas beso en la boca al muchacho.

Shinji sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Su miembro volvía a estar erecto. Rei era la encarnación de Lilith, ¡la madre de los demonios!... la lujuria y la depravación absoluta hecha carne. Si Shinji no era para ella, ¡no debía ser para nadie!... mejor que fuera de todas que de una sola. ¡Que solo la lujuria estuviera en su corazón y en su alma! Las cuatro chicas sintieron caer toda vergüenza y pudor.

-¡Rei! ¿Pero que haces?- Pregunto Shinji confundido

-No puedo seguir con este cuerpo… ¡Necesito el de ellas cuatro para hacerte mío por completo!- Rei se dirigió a las otras chicas- ¡háganlo por completo mío!... que se olvide por completo de esa chica que vive en su corazón y llena su mente.

Las cuatro chicas parecían súcubos, ¡brujas en un aquelarre! Mana empujaba desde atrás a Shinji mientras Mayumi le jalaba por la cintura de su mono. Sakura y Kaori le jalaban de los brazos. Rei los seguía con paso firme y el rostro serio. Las jóvenes llevaron al muchacho al gimnasio y allí lo desnudaron entre risas y ante la mirada indiferente e inescrutable de Rei acostándolo sobre una colchoneta. Shinji solo forcejeaba débilmente y a las chicas parecía excitarlas más su resistencia. Shinji trataba de no lastimarlas o usar su fuerza contra ellas, pero se dio cuenta que no podía quitárselas de encima con esa actitud… ¡que solo con patadas y puñetazos iba a evitar ser violado a la inversa por las cuatro chicas!... con todo evito la violencia y el uso de la fuerza bruta. Solo las agarraba y las derribaba con llaves y proyecciones, tratando por todos los medios de no hacerles daño o que se golpearan de gravedad… pero no podía evitar tocarle el culo, las tetas, los muslos… las cuatro chicas solo parecían excitarse más, olvidar que eran señoritas de instituto, ¡se comportaban más y más como desvergonzadas putas ninfomaníacas de burdel!

Shinji estaba desnudo sobre la colchoneta con Mana y Mayumi sentadas sobre uno de sus brazos cada una, ¡inmovilizándolo por completo! Kaori y Sakura hacían lo mismo con sus piernas. Las muy putas se movían de adelante y hacia atrás restregando, rozando y frotando sus coños contra sus extremidades mientras se desnudaban del torso para arriba. ¡Que par de gemelas tenían cada una!, ¡un buen par!... los chillidos y las risas de las chicas acallaban los gritos de auxilio del muchacho.

-¡Solo déjate querer!- Dijo Kaori mientras se sobaba los senos y se pellizcaba los pezones

-¡Así no vamos a poder darte amor!- hablo Sakura tratando de domar la pierna encabritada del muchacho, moviendo y meneando las caderas con sensualidad mientras sus labios vaginales y la raja de su culo se deslizaban en el carril de la canilla de su pierna. Shinji los sentía en relieve sobre su braga de colegiala. Sus forcejeos e intentos de liberarse solo provocaban la hilaridad general de las chicas… ¡aumentar su morbo y lascivia!

Mayumi y Mana mantenían sus brazos inmovilizados entre sus muslos de seda, también se meneaban sensualmente y con sus bracitos sujetaban sus hombros y el pecho, besando y lamiéndole las tetillas, el cuello y la garganta. Acallar sus desesperados gritos de auxilio con besos en la boca, ¡Metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo! Rei continuaba solo mirando. Le hubiera gustado unirse, pero el coño y el culo le dolían y escocían en forma horrible. Sentía un perverso placer en solo mirar y en ser testigo de como el muchacho estaba inmovilizado.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?-

La voz era de Hikari. No estaba sola, ¡la acompañaban sus hermanas Nozomi y Kodama!... las tres delegadas, las tres hermanas pecosas, caminaban con aplomo hacia donde Shinji y las chicas se encontraban proyectando su sombra sobre ellos. Shinji se sintió salvado

La pequeña y fina Nozomi se puso sus puñitos en las caderas y hablo con severidad.

-Ikari Shinji… ¡es un crimen imperdonable ser tan guapo e irresistible! ¡Te mereces por completo este castigo! ¡Deja de gritar y pórtate como un hombre!

"¡¿Queee?!" casi iba a aullar Shinji de la sorpresa

Kodama se descalzo y se quito las medias con un hábil movimiento de sus pies. Shinji sintió la planta del pie de la mayor de las pecosas sobre todo lo largo de su miembro, el talón entre sus bolas

-Ikari Shinji… ¡Es un crimen imperdonable tener esto y no usarlo como se debe!... ¡ser tan apuesto y lindo hasta el punto de hacer enloquecer a estas pobres chicas! ¡Ellas son solo las victimas y las perjudicadas de que seas un adonis hermoso!

Hikari parecía cuando menos la más sensata

-Shinji… ¡a mi me gusta Touji!- Le confeso la pecosa- Pero mi deber es claro y debo hacer todo lo posible por que la justicia se cumpla y prevalezca… ¡A ellas chicas! ¡Las chicas unidas, jamás serán vencidas!

Como Shinji se había imaginado las tres hermanas desnudas parecían estar bañadas en lluvia de chocolate por sus pecas. Las tres boquitas se disputaban y compartían su miembro. Luego como las delegadas de sus salones respectivos fueron las primeras en cabalgar su potra, en desflorarse ellas mismas con esa estaca de carne que apuntaba el cielo. ¡Cerciorarse de que no había peligro y mostrar la forma correcta de empalarse a las demás chicas!... las tres estaban por completo desnudas mientras las otras cuatro estaban con sus torsos al descubierto.

Rei se sentó en un banco alto. Se acariciaba los muslos y se sobaba las tetas con el busto al desnudo mientras no perdía detalle. ¡Ella era las siete y las siete eran ella!... las tres hermanas ensangrentaron el miembro de Shinji y luego tomaron el lugar de una para que esta fuera a empalarse y cabalgara esa polla monstruosa… Rei sintió que era desflorada las 7 veces… que daba saltitos y botaba sobre el vientre del muchacho. Shinji sentía como su miembro cambiaba y se adaptaba al coñito, al cuerpo de cada una de las chicas. Hikari y Kodama se tragaban los 40 centímetros de gruesa y dura carne sin problemas, pero a Nozomi le era más cómodo y placentero ser desflorada por 15 centímetros de un falo fino y curvo como cimitarra. A Kaori y a Sakura les toco un garrote grueso y puntiagudo de 25 centímetros, Mayumi uno más delgado de 30, pero bien cabezón. Mana se trago sin problemas los 40 centímetros monstruosos, pero con ella tomo la forma de duro cetro y vibraba en su interior como un dildo.

Shinji sentía que estaba en el paraíso prometido por Mahoma para los mártires y para quienes morían peleando en una guerra santa. Por la cantidad, calidad y calibre de las hembras se dirían que las siete jóvenes eran huríes. Según Mahoma, en el Paraíso prometido a los creyentes existen unas bellísimas vírgenes, de las cuales gozarán después de su muerte. A cada elegido presenta un ángel una pera o naranja en una bandeja de plata. El feliz musulmán abre el fruto y de él sale la hurí que le está destinada, en los brazos de la cual permanece mil años, sin que ella pierda nunca su virginidad.

Shinji al principio se resistía… pero después era más que evidente que era parte activa de la orgia, de la intensa joda que se estaba desarrollando. Las siete eran hermosas a su manera, venían de todas las formas, de todos los tamaños, de todos los tipos ¡eran irresistibles!... Shinji no se cansaba y se sorprendía de su resistencia y aguante. A Rei le hubiera gustado ser la octava Hurí… pero todo el cuerpo le dolía y estaba lleno de calambres. Solo se limitaba a ser una con las siete… ¡siendo de todas, Shinji era solo para ella!... Shinji parecía ser la versión masculina de una hurí para la mujer musulmana piadosa… a pesar de tener que compartirlo el muchacho pudo con las siete, ¡las dejo bien satisfechas y agotadas! Con el culo y el coño igual de adoloridos a Rei. Shinji jadeaba, pero las siete chicas estaban por completo exhaustas y muertas de cansancio. Rei parecía decepcionada y contrariada por el poco aguante de sus compañeras… ¡quería más!

El muchacho fue a las duchas después de recoger sus ropas. Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado, lleno de mordiscos y arañazos, marcas de dedos, moretones, cardenales y contusiones. El muchacho en lo que pudo se vistió y fue a la azotea a tomar aire y aclarar su mente… ¡8! ¡Acababa de hacer el amor con 8 chicas!... perder la virginidad con Rei para luego desflorar (o ser violado) por 7 chicas era algo increíble… ¡irreal!... ¡solo podía ocurrir en un fanfic desquiciado escrito para pervertidos morbosos por un loco enfermo!... No lo podía creer… ¡no era posible!...

Shinji cerró los ojos y se puso a escuchar música en su SDAT. La negación y considerar todo como producto de su imaginación calenturienta fue la única forma de mantener la cordura y la ecuanimidad. Al abrir los ojos una bella chica con gafas y coletas con un paracaídas le cayó encima del cielo.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la chica

¡Shinji le dijo adiós a su cordura y ecuanimidad! Tenia los pechos de la chica en toda la cara… ¡Ella era en verdad preciosa!... ella estaba encima de él, sentada a ahorcajadas, ¡en forma muy indecorosa!... ¡muy sugestiva y tentadora!… su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas, era turgente y suave… ¡parecía otra Hurí que el bueno de Mahoma le mandaba directamente del cielo! la bella desconocida tenia puesto otro uniforme… una minifalda corta de tela escocesa… corbata y la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello… ¡estaba bien rica!...

Rei de donde estaba sonrió… las siete chicas no se podían mover, ¡pero la recién llegada estaba fresca y descansada!... la podía sentir… ¡ser ella!... a través de sus ojos podía ver a Shinji y con su cuerpo sentir el cuerpo del muchacho… la joven del paracaídas sintió como su culo se ponía duro y sus pezones se ponían paraditos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y un calor entre sus muslos la quemaba por dentro. ¡Era pura lujuria y lascivia por ese chico! Ella lo reconoció como el tercer niño, Shinji Ikari. Ella era Mari Illustrious Makinami… Ella era como él un piloto de Evangelion…

-¿Te gusta?... ¿No la deseas?... ¿no quieres hacerla tuya?- Rei pensaba y Shinji escuchaba esas preguntas dentro de su cabeza como un susurro…

Mari no tuvo tiempo de nada. Shinji se giro y ella estaba de bruces sobre el suelo con él encima. El muchacho le quito los broches de su paracaídas y con sus manos abrió la camisa de la joven haciendo saltar con violencia todos los botones y dejando al descubierto su sostén rosa pastel labrado. La chica trato de defenderse pero Shinji le volteo la cara de un bofetón. Rei sintió la cachetada en su mejilla forzándole a girar la cabeza a un lado de golpe y casi derribándola de donde estaba sentada. Le ardía y le dolía mucho la mejilla… el miedo y la sorpresa de la inglesa también lo sentía

-¡Hazme tuya por la fuerza!... ¡viólame!- Suplico Rei, Shinji la escucho en su oído como una voz apagada

Mari comenzó a forcejear y a pelear con Shinji para quitárselo de encima… ¡para Rei era lo más delicioso!... Shinji le bajo el sostén y los senos de la bella chica estaban a la vista, plenos y voluptuosos. Botando libremente. La joven se defendía a golpes, patadas y mordiscos con un terror animal que hacia estremecer a Rei. Shinji era un bruto, una bestia enloquecida por la hembra en celo. ¡La haría suya por las buenas o por las malas!... nada de romanticismos, ni de caballerosidad o galantería.

Mari y Rei dieron un grito espeluznante al sentir el falo del muchacho entrando por la fuerza en su interior. Era un fino puñal, un ariete de 20 centímetros que entro como espada en su vaina rasgando y abriéndose paso entre las medias pantis, las pantaletas y el himen de la chica de lentes y coletas. A Rei la tumbo de la silla y la dejo de bruces sobre el suelo en la misma posición en que estaba Mari. Las brutales puñaladas al sexo de Mari las sentía con total intensidad… en el suelo hacia lo mismo que hacía Mari… ¡sufría y era torturada como Mari en la azotea! La inglesa lloraba de dolor y Rei sentía como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos secos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Para ella era una ilusión, pero para Mari era real de forma cruel. La salada gota quemaba en donde había recibido la bofetada. Shinji parecía marinero con meses en altamar, una bestia, un animal, ¡nada que ver con el joven amable y gentil que había desflorado a Rei con exquisita delicadeza en el baño entre mimos y con sumo cuidado!

Rei en el suelo parecía ser violada por el hombre invisible. Las siete chicas se sentaron en el piso o en la colchoneta y miraban golosas a la peli azul sufrir, ser torturada y vejada por un incubo, un demonio que no podían ver. En la azotea Shinji follaba y violaba a Mari como si esta fuera una inerte masa de carne que no sintiera nada. Solo buscando su propio placer egoísta y goce. Que Mari fuera una hermosa desconocida de la que no sabía nada y por quien no sentía nada le ayudaba a olvidarse por completo de todo escrúpulo y recelo. Cada vez era más rudo, feroz e inhumano. Rei sentía que en la medida que Shinji descendía al nivel de las bestias, a lo más visceral e instintivo, las restricciones y cadenas que aprisionaban a Lilith en su interior se iban aflojando. Rei sentía que podía controlar al demonio del deseo, la lujuria y la atracción sexual por su amor sincero hacia el tercer niño.

Mari empezó a cogerle gusto y a disfrutar. Pasado el trauma y el dolor inicial su cuerpo fue invadido por oleadas de deseo y un hambre carnal por la virilidad del muchacho que tenia encima. Su fuerza y poder aplastándola, dominándola, maltratándola ¡era masculinidad pura! Shinji le alzo las piernas y puso sus rodillas al lado de sus orejas y los tobillos de ella sobre sus hombros. El miembro se metió en lo más hondo de sus entrañas y quedo bien apretado. Mari empezó a rugir y a gritar de placer. Lo mismo hacia Rei sintiendo todo con igual intensidad. Shinji variaba las posiciones sin sacar su miembro, cambiando el ángulo y la profundidad, la velocidad y la intensidad con maestría, con un increíble autocontrol y dominio. Mari y Rei no podían creer que el placer pudiera aumentar de golpe y en forma exponencial cada vez más.

Mari y Rei sintieron que se iban a morir al llegar al clímax, ¡que era imposible que pudiera existir el placer a ese nivel y con esa intensidad! Shinji no había llegado y solo lo poco que le quedaba de su personalidad tuvo la delicadeza de dejar que la chica descansara y repusiera fuerzas. Ella jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad por la boca. ¡Pero ansiaba y quería más castigo!, ¡más maltrato! Era una gata en celo y quería ser montada como una perra. Shinji no tuvo problemas en complacerla.

El conejo de Mari era devorado en forma violenta y esta parecía una tragasables con el garrote de carne llenándole la boca y deslizándose por su garganta en un 69 sobre el piso de la azotea. Los dos estaban semi desnudos, solo necesitaban follar y fornicar con comodidad, ¡lo demás no importaba o carecía de importancia! Rei estaba sorprendida al ver que la misteriosa chica de gafas tuviera más aguante y resistencia que las siete compañeras de Shinji. El muchacho la follo por todos sus orificios, ¡le dio una revolcada de campeonato olímpico! La boca, el culo y el coño se los dejo bien abiertos y dilatados. Solo lo poco que le quedaba a Shinji de autocontrol lo detuvo después de alcanzar por novena o decima vez el orgasmo. ¡Mari ya no podía más!... Rei volvía a sentir contrariedad de que en la mejor parte el cuerpo de la chica de gafas llegara a su límite.

Shinji estaba cansado y extenuado, pero la chica del paracaídas parecía como muerta. Dormía con una picara sonrisa en los labios sobre el suelo respirando con lentitud y suavidad. El muchacho se metió su miembro dentro de sus pantalones y como si hubiera cometido un crimen abandono el lugar con sigilo. Estaba muy asustado y confundido, pero tenía que aceptar que todo era real y no un sueño. Se fue a su casa directo… ¡era bien tarde!... ¡como volaba el tiempo cuando fornicabas como un animal a 9 colegialas en celo!

Rei también se fue a su casa. Mari, Mana, Mayumi, Kaori, Sakura, Nozomi, Kodama e Hikari se sentían como drogadas, borrachas de placer. Se quedaron un rato más en el instituto mientras se aclaraba sus mentes. ¡Con muchas ganas de repetir en lo que se recuperaran por completo y volvieran a pillar a Shinji! A Rei le dolía al caminar, ¡pero era un dulce dolor!... con solo cerrar los ojos podía ver a Shinji por los ojos de cualquier mujer que estuviera cerca. Había muchas mujeres bonitas, despampanantes… Rei pensaba y Shinji sentía que escuchaba la voz de Ayanami como un susurro… como un pequeño demonio parado sobre su hombro incitándolo al mal… ¿no te gustaba esa?... ¿Aquella no era bonita?... ¿Esa no era elegante y refinada? ¡De seguro chillaba como una cerda cuando la tires al suelo y le metas tu verga hasta el fondo de sus entrañas!

Shinji se hacia el desentendido y fingía que no escuchaba. Rei dejo de verlo y oírlo cuando el muchacho llego a su casa. Sin una mujer cerca que fuera deseable para el muchacho no podía ver nada, oír nada, ni hacer nada. La joven había llegado a su departamento y fue a tomarse una ducha. Shinji hacia lo mismo… ¡pero por más que se enjabonaba no podía quitarse el olor de esas chicas! ¡De sentir sus cuerpos contra el suyo! ¡Sus bocas sobre sus bocas y sus lenguas contra su lengua!... lejos de sentirse saciado o empalagado por el sexo fácil… ¡quería más!... solo sentía remordimiento por esa mujer que no podía sacar de su mente. ¡Por haberla traicionado y serle infiel!... Shinji dio un suspiro y pensó que era ridículo y cursi pensar así, ¡No eran nada y ella ignoraba por completo lo que él sentía por ella! Su cabeza le decía eso con su fría lógica y con toda la razón. El corazón del muchacho no le decía nada, pero lo llenaba de culpa y remordimiento la debilidad de su carne ante las chicas hermosas que se le ofrecían sin pudor alguno y que literalmente le caían como lluvia del cielo. Rei sintió rabia y una fría ira… ¡su verdadera rival era esa mujer desconocida!... a Rei le llegaba como una revelación que si era amor verdadero Lilith no tenía poder, ni control sobre esa persona o sobre Shinji.

La bella joven solo tenía puesto una camisa de su uniforme entreabierta y nada más, los pies enfundados en unas pantuflas. El teléfono celular de Rei empezó a sonar con insistencia. La joven aprovecho para descargar su furia con él. Lo tiro contra el suelo y empezó a pisarlo con su pie con furor homicida. Su rostro permanecía serio y sin expresión sin embargo. Adivinaba y sabia quien era el que llamaba… ¡pero no quería ir!

-Mañana… ¡iré mañana con ellos!... ¡Que hagan lo que quieran conmigo mañana!... pero hoy… ¡solo tengo hoy! ¡Solo tengo hoy para disfrutar y sentir placer como me plazca y con la persona que quiero!

Rei se sorprendió al ver y al oír a Shinji con los ojos y oídos de Asuka. La pelirroja venía malhumorada e incremento su mal humor ver que Shinji no había hecho la cena.

-¡Baka! ¿Todavía no te has puesto a cocinar?... ¡tengo hambre! ¡Prepárame algo!-Ordeno con su fiero y autoritario acento alemán

Shinji se sintió aliviado de que cuando menos una chica no se le echara encima, ni se le insinuara. Volver a su rutina y a las prosaicas cosas cotidianas le devolvió la vida al cuerpo. Pensaba en ir con Maya a primera hora mañana y hablar con ella. De cierta forma retorcida pensó que nada era su culpa si Maya descubría o le confirmaba que todo era por la última batalla con el ángel de turno. ¡Entonces en verdad no había sido infiel, ni había traicionado a su amor platónico!

Rei se estaba relamiendo los labios en su casa sentada en su catre… ¡Asuka no era esa chica en el corazón de Shinji!... la pelirroja fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y a ponerse su ropa de casa. Rei tuvo que admitir que la pelirroja era muy bonita. Su fuerte personalidad y carácter era todo lo contrario al suyo. Rei pensó que su deseo de ser como Asuka se le iba a cumplir. Sentía su cuerpo como si fuera suyo desde esa distancia. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que sus hombros tocaron y se apoyaron contra la pared. Los brazos los echo para atrás y apretó sus piernas una contra otra, frotando sus pálidos muslos. Dio un lánguido suspiro y con los ojos cerrados los 5 sentidos de la alemana le hacían estar presente en ese departamento, unida en cuerpo, mente y alma con la pelirroja. Esta ni se daba cuenta o notaba algo diferente.

Rei se acaricio los labios con la punta de su dedo índice de una mano y se desabotono con lentitud la camisa de arriba abajo con la otra. Asuka sintió un calorcito entre las piernas y sus pezones se pusieron paraditos y duros… ¡no era una sensación desagradable, ni violenta!... la joven solo respiro hondo e ignoro esa calentura repentina… ¡Rei sonreía divertida en su casa!... cuando el orgullo, la arrogancia y todas esas barreras se fueran cayendo por la lujuria iba a ser muy entretenido ver, oír y sentir lo que iba a pasar entre esos dos dentro de poco.

Shinji estaba vestido con el mono deportivo del instituto. La alemana pensó que el chico se la pasaba demasiado tiempo con Touji y con Kensuke, ¡ya hasta se disfrazaba de Suzuhara! Ella vestía unos shorts estrechos que se pegaban como un guante, una franela vieja muy holgada y abierta por el cuello. Estaba descalza y con sus deditos se ajusto las ligas de su Short que le apretaban en la unión de sus muslos con sus nalgas. Su culo redondo y duro casi se veía marcado en relieve, junto a una línea vertical en el frente entre sus piernas. La joven abrió la nevera y tomo agua, el aire helado de la nevera la refresco. Ella sentía un calor desde dentro que aumentaba lentamente. Miro a Shinji… ¿se veía atractivo?... la alemana sintió la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y martillándole la frente… ¡pero que calor!... Asuka solo se quedo mirando al tercer niño mientras recostaba la espalda contra la puerta del refrigerador.

-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Apúrate!- Dijo ella con languidez mientras bebía el agua con lentos sorbos.

Shinji cocinaba sin prisa la cena. Miraba de reojo a Asuka. La joven exudaba sensualidad por cada poro de su piel. Sus largas piernas eran hipnóticas, atrayentes, con disimulo las veía de arriba abajo. Impúdicas se veían completas desde la punta de los pies hasta la unión de las caderas. La vieja franela caía liquida sobre el bello torso de la extranjera, mostrando un hombro redondo. Shinji ya se había acostumbrado a que Misato y Asuka se pasaran en casa ligeras de ropa… ¡o eso creía!... En realidad era una de las cosas buenas de vivir con ellas. Shinji trataba de concentrarse en picar unos vegetales.

-Kínder, ¡te vas a cortar el dedo!- la advertencia de la alemana lejos de ayudar solo precipito que en efecto Shinji se cortara el dedo.

Asuka le hizo a un lado y se puso de rodillas… ¡le estaba chupando el dedo!... Shinji podía ver como los núbiles pechos se bamboleaban por el cuello de la franela de Asuka que casi era un escote obsceno. Asuka sostenía su mano entre las suyas, le chupaba y le lamía el dedo con sincera preocupación y a la vez molesta por su torpeza. A Shinji el acto le parecía mucho más íntimo y fuerte que cualquier felación que las 9 chicas le habían hecho en el transcurso del día. Asuka era como una hermana o una prima por el tiempo que habían estado viviendo juntos. Shinji tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Asuka fue por el botiquín que tenían en la alacena. Al montarse en un taburete tuvo que apretar las nalgas y pararse de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Shinji trago saliva y volteo la cara. Asuka de un salto bajo del taburete y le vendo el dedo.

-¡Baka!... ¡ahora tendré que cocinar yo!... siéntate y no estorbes

Asuka era buena cocinando, pero le aburría y fastidiaba hacerlo. Solo lo hacía si la comida era para Kaji. Shinji sentía como los pelos se le erizaban al ver a la pelirroja… Con un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza recogiéndole sus rojos cabellos se veía muy hermosa… como una joven ama de casa, ¡una recién casada! Shinji dio un suspiro pensando que era un machista… pero en verdad que Asuka se veía muy linda y encantadora.

La alemana por su parte encontraba a Shinji mucho más guapo que de costumbre… ¡con un no sé que!... de reojo lo miraba e inconscientemente meneaba su trasero más de la cuenta o disimuladamente se acariciaba sus senos, frotaba y apretaba sus muslos al caminar haciendo que sus labios vaginales se rozaran entre ellos. Sentía una creciente excitación y se sentía atraída en forma irremediable por el tercer niño… ¡pero no podía ser eso posible!... luchaba contra esos sentimientos y esos pensamientos que hasta ahora había contenido, reprimido y ocultado en su interior.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- Le recrimino belicosa encarándolo.

-¿Eh?

-¡No paras de mirarme!

-¡Perdón!... ¡lo siento!- Las disculpas salieron como acto reflejo del muchacho en forma automática

-¡Pervertido!, ¡Baka!- Los insultos solo salieron de la boca de Asuka también como algo automático.

Shinji paseaba la vista por otro lado mientras la alemana continuaba cocinando. La joven parecía estar pendiente y a la caza de que Shinji volviera a mirarla… de que posara sus ojos sobre ella. Rei encontraba frustrante que Asuka fuera mucho más fuerte y con más dominio de si misma que las otras chicas. Se acaricio las rodillas y fue abriendo sus muslos con lentitud hasta quedar con las piernas bien abiertas… ¡para luego cerrarlos de golpe en forma imprevista!

Asuka comenzó a hablar y a monologar en voz alta sobre como había sido su día. Shinji escuchaba con atención todo.

-Hikari y sus hermanas se quedaron en el colegio después de clases por algo que tenía que ver por que las tres eran delegadas… ¡yo quería que me acompañara al centro!...

Shinji sonrió en forma forzada y aparto la vista. Asuka continúo hablando y charlando. Al terminar sirvió la comida y los dos se sentaron en la mesa a comer. La alemana le guardo la cena a Misato.

-¿Qué tal tu día tercer niño?- Pregunto de pronto la pelirroja

Shinji volvió a sonreír en forma forzada. ¡Por donde empezar!... sinceramente no sabia si contarle la verdad a Asuka, ¡aunque la verdad sonaba más en sus oídos como algo inventado y jactancioso!...

-Asuka… me he sentido raro desde la última batalla con el ángel… ¡mañana iré con Maya a primera hora para que me revise!

-Tienes restos de comida en la comisura de los labios… ¡deja que te la quite!

Asuka le quito un grano de arroz con la punta de su dedo. Shinji sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la columna vertebral. Casi sintió que la pelirroja se movía sensualmente en cámara lenta. Asuka también se sentía muy cachonda y excitada por solo tocar a su compañero de piso. Casi deseo que llegara pronto Misato a casa… el estar los dos solos en el apartamento lo encontraba opresivo.

-Tú también tienes restos de comida en la boca…-susurro Shinji

El muchacho acerco su cara a la cara de ella y paso la punta de su lengua por sus labios entreabiertos. Luego deslizo sus labios sobre los labios de ella desde una comisura de la boca a la otra. La joven abría los ojos de la sorpresa para luego irlos cerrando de gusto. Shinji le sostuvo la cara a la jovencita entre sus manos y continúo con su beso en la boca metiéndole la lengua. Los dos no respiraban y estuvieron casi 5 minutos completos ladeando la cabeza, chupándose los labios y entrechocando sus lenguas. Hilillos de saliva unían sus bocas, exhalaron e inhalaron el aire al unísono.

Rei se acariciaba los muslos en su casa hasta volver a quedar bien abierta de piernas. Asuka mientras tanto lejos de reaccionar con sus característicos arrebatos solo se ruborizo… ¡no lo podía creer!... se paro de golpe y fue corriendo a su habitación. Rei sintió dolor cuando sus rodillas chocaron una contra otra con suma violencia. Shinji sujeto apenas a tiempo a la alemana de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame sucio pervertido! ¡Inmoral!... a partir de mañana me mudo… ¡No quiero estar más tiempo contigo bajo el mismo techo!... ¡me das asco!... ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!... ¡Tu éstas definitivamente mal de la cabeza!... ¿Cómo fue que te atreviste a besarme en la boca?

-Asuka… ¡me gustas!... ¡Te deseo!- Fue todo lo que Shinji podía decir.

La pelirroja no podía creer como una carpa se iba formando bajo los pantalones del muchacho. No podía creer como Shinji se sacaba esa cosa monstruosa y la exhibía…

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así… ¡no me imaginaba que fueran así de grande!... ¿Cómo demonios le entra eso a una mujer en su vagina?- Pensaba Asuka

-¡Perdón!... ¡lo siento!... no pienses ni creas cosas raras… creo que esto que me pasa es por el último ángel… ¡no vas a creer todo lo que me ha ocurrido hoy!- Shinji en verdad estaba avergonzado. Abierto de piernas empezó a hacerse una paja con una mano mientras sujetaba a Asuka por la muñeca con la otra.

-¡Hentai!, ¡pervertido!- Asuka lo abofeteo y se libero. Se fue corriendo a su habitación y cerro la habitación de golpe- ¡Te voy a acusar con Misato en lo que llegue!

-¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah! – Shinji se hacia una paja en la sala. Sus gemidos eran quedos, se le escapaban sin poder evitarlo. En el completo silencio que había, llenaban todo el departamento. Asuka miró de reojo asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto y se sonrojó al ver al chico dándole caña a su pene sin vergüenza alguna y con sus bolas a la vista. Rápidamente la piloto se abrazó las piernas por delante metiendo su cabeza entre ellas para abstraerse de lo que estaba pasando, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Shinji se corrió tapándose la boca y el fluido viscoso cayo al suelo sin pena ni gloria. Rei sentía todo el asco y la repulsión de Asuka. Su confusión y el conflicto de sus sentimientos. La rabia y la decepción que sentía. ¡Tuvo mucha envidia! ¡Si ella pudiera sentir y exteriorizar sus emociones así!... pero Asuka estaba también muy excitada y llena de morbo también… ¡también le gustaba Shinji!... quizás hubiera algo más y era por eso que Lilith no podía controlarla del todo… pero Rei solo necesitaba un poco de lujuria en Asuka… que se sintiera atraída por Shinji a nivel físico y sexual…

-¡Te gusta!... ¡lo deseas!... ¡admítelo!- Decía Rei en su casa en voz alta

La pelirroja salió de su cuarto y fue a donde estaba Shinji. De un empujón los sentó en el sofá de la casa.

-¡No!... ¡No me pegues por favor! -Suplicó Shinji cubriéndose con el brazo. Asuka le miraba sería, fría como el acero. La chica se quito su short delante de él mostrando que no llevaba bragas y exponía su sexo sin vello.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?!- Grito Shinji

-¡Ahora pasarás tu la vergüenza de ver como me toco!

La chica se lamió dos dedos y empezó a acariciar con ellos sus labios vaginales. Se excitaba con solo ver la cara del tercer niño desencajada. Asuka sintió una fresca brisa acariciando su parte más intima. El estar por completo expuesta a los ojos del muchacho le excito. Con una mano arremangaba su vieja franela mientras su dedo medio se deslizaba con lentitud en la zanja de sus labios verticales. Ella solo estaba en automático, su mano se movía por si sola sobre su coño lampiño. Ella miraba de reojo a su "publico" cautivo sin habla, con sus ojos fijos en una cosa. Asuka se corrió en menos de tres minutos por que estaba súper cachonda.

-¿Te gusto el espectáculo tercer niño?- Dijo triunfante.

Ella se termino de desnudar y Shinji hizo lo mismo. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a Shinji con el cuerpo lleno de marcas y moretones. Shinji le confeso la verdad, sin decir nombres.

-Hoy perdí mi virginidad con una chica en el baño para hombres del colegio… estuve con 7 en el gimnasio y con otra en la azotea… ¡no te miento Asuka!... hoy le hice el amor a 9 chicas…

-¡Y conmigo son 10!- Le replico Asuka, sin embargo no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, con la cara casi tan roja como sus cabellos- ¡vamos a mi habitación y a mi cama!

Asuka arqueo la espalda y se mordió los labios mientras se apoyaba en sus codos sobre su colchón. Con la mirada perdida sus ojos estaban fijos mirando el techo mientras Shinji se ocupaba de la miel amarga y almizcleña en sus muslos de terciopelo. La joven gimió dulcemente al sentir la boca de su amante sobre su sexo. El coño de Asuka era delicioso, ¡aún mojado con la otra corrida de su propia masturbación! Los jugos resecos se mezclaban con los frescos que salían debido a la lengua de Shinji acariciando sus labios inferiores. Su lengua acariciaba el espacio entre los gordos labios hinchados y metía un poco la lengua dentro de su vagina, aunque no parecía atreverse del todo. Finalmente ella se corrió por segunda vez.

El pene erecto del muchacho se introdujo en la intimidad de la piloto alemana que gimió cerrando los ojos. Shinji comenzó a jadear, esforzándose, sudando sobre ella mientras la desfloraba con los 40 centímetros de su polla en forma de punzón. Rei podía sentir como el himen de Asuka se resistía y como le dolía en forma monstruosa, pero que por orgullo no decía nada, ni lo exteriorizaba. Sintió su alivio cuando por fin fue penetrada y toda esa carne, ¡ese duro y largo salchichón!, era engullido por su sexo.

Shinji estaba como hipnotizando mirando los pechos al desnudo de su compañera balanceándose al ritmo que él marcaba con su pelvis. Hundió su cara entre ellos, olían a una mezcla de gel de baño, perfume y LCL. Su lengua recorrió el canalillo y luego en círculos cada pezón rosa, rugosos por su dureza. Ella gimió, ¡estaba muy mojada! El tronco de carne dura y caliente embestía su coño en forma inmisericorde.

Shinji no aguantó mucho y vació su semen dentro de ella que suspiró en una mezcla de alivio y decepción por lo rápido que había sido todo. Rei sintió que por fin había encontrado a la hembra perfecta capaz de dejarla por fin por completo satisfecha y ahíta de sexo. Mientras tanto Shinji tomó de las piernas a la alemana manteniéndolas abiertas y elevadas, mirando con curiosidad y orgullo como su viscoso esperma salía del coño de la pelirroja.

-¿Te has quedado a gusto? -Preguntó ella con sarcasmo mientras usaba el dedo medio de la mano derecha para frotarse su clítoris y provocar el goteo continuo del semen.

Asuka olía a cerezas. El joven se le echo encima y la beso con violencia en la boca.

-¡No he quedado satisfecho! ¡Quiero más de ti y creo que tu también quieres más de mí!…- le dijo en un susurro mientras sujetaba a la alemana por las muñecas sobre la cama.

Asuka sentía sus mejillas ardientes, enroscaba su lengua con la lengua del muchacho mientras las mejillas de ambos se hundían. Shinji paro un momento y se extasió con mirar el núbil cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Ella en verdad podía ser considerada como la Hurí suprema. El olor a cerezas la chica lo tenía detrás de las orejas, a los lados del cuello y en las muñecas. Shinji olfateaba acariciando la suave piel con su respiración. El olor a cerezas opacaba el olor a sangre del LCL. A la alemana le gustaba mucho su cuerpo grácil de efebo. La erección era enorme y Shinji solo le dijo a la pelirroja:

-Te toca a ti… ¡con tu boca!

Los ojos de Asuka resplandecieron y se lanzó hacia Shinji quedando de rodillas. Agarró fuertemente el pene erecto y pegajoso del muchacho. De golpe se metió más de la mitad de aquella verga monstruosa y gigantesca en su boca.

-¡Oh! -Aquello tomó al muchacho de manera desprevenida y sus rodillas le temblaron, pero pronto se recuperó apoyando sus manos en el sedoso cabello pelirrojo de su nueva amante.

Asuka chupaba la polla de Shinji de manera violenta, estaba claro que eso para ella era una competición. Recorría el tronco caliente y duro con sus labios dulces y mojados cubriéndolo de una fina capa de saliva. Su mano frotaba la base de su pene y ella lo hacía con los ojos cerrados haciendo que el muchacho se preguntase si estaba pensando en otro. El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás lleno de placer. El muchacho jadeo y sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras gruesas gotas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo como lagrimas.

-¡Quiero correrme en tu boca y que te tragues toda mi leche!- dijo el muchacho agarrando a la joven por los cabellos y metiéndole su pene en la entreabierta boca que hasta entonces solo había estado lamiendo. Shinji eyaculo tres veces, su compañera trago de golpe sin respirar cada vez. La leche salía a presión y ella tragaba golosa hasta donde podía saliéndose un poco por la comisura de los labios. Luego de tragar inhalaba aire y luego lo exhalaba para recibir el siguiente chorro.

Asuka estaba riquísima y Shinji quería más. Con su verga encogida y arrugada solo se conformo de momento en revolcarse y dar vueltas con ella sobre la cama. Asuka era una delicia y Shinji disfrutaba en manosearla, en abrazarla y en sentir su piel contra su piel. Las nalgas de ella eran carnosas, suaves, tiernas como jamones. Ella estaba acostada sobre él y los senos de ella estaban aplastados contra sus incipientes pectorales.

No había sido muy difícil para el chico convencer a su nueva compañera piloto en ponerse a cuatro patas. Él tomó posición detrás de ella y apoyó su glande en la entrada de su ano desvirgándoselo poco a poco. Asuka se mordió el labio para no mostrarse débil. Ahora Shinji la enculaba a buen ritmo, ella jadeaba aún dolorida e incluso a él le escocía su miembro al que nunca antes le había exigido tanto esfuerzo, pero ¡es que la pelirroja lo merecía!...

-¡Dios mío que culo!

Gemía en voz alta Shinji sintiendo como el ano de Asuka apretaba su miembro caliente y erecto. Ella abría solo un ojo, muy sonrojada sintiendo como aquella verga partía sus nalgas para quitarle el último resquicio de su virginidad. Ambos cuerpos jóvenes y de piel suave sudaban por el esfuerzo físico del sexo sin contemplaciones. Shinji la montaba como si ambos fueran perros callejeros en plena calle sin nada de vergüenza o pudor. El muchacho la asía por la cinturita de avispa mientras sus caderas golpeaban el culito respingón de Asuka. Esta se balanceaba impulsándose con sus brazos y piernas mientras quebraba las caderas en suaves meneos. La verga del muchacho estaba deliciosa.

-¡Aaaaah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... – jadeaba Asuka

-¡Mmmm!... ¡que culo tan rico!- jadeaba Shinji sin poder creérselo y hablando en forma entrecortada- ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡que culo tan sabroso y apretado!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!...- la cara del muchacho estaba roja… pero se quería comer todo ese banquete el solo sin dejar nada para nadie ¡ni siquiera las migajas!

Shinji se puso sobre ella para acariciarle su vientre y sus tetas. El muchacho cambio su ano por su coño para lubricar su verga para luego volvérsela a meter hasta el fondo, hasta casi meter sus bolas también. Cuando sentía el roce y dificultades en meter y sacar su estaca de carne en ese culo goloso el muchacho cambiaba al coño de su amante hasta dejarlo bien impregnado de sus jugos, de la salsa de Asuka que como miel transparente se escurría por sus muslos. Con la punta de su dedo rozaba el abultado clítoris que sobresalía húmeda y brillante como una perla de sus labios verticales.

Shinji levanto en vilo a su amante para sentarse sobre la cama con ella empalada a su miembro, subiendo y bajando Asuka meneaba las caderas en suave danza. Shinji le aparto un mechón del cabello para besarla en la boca mientras sus manos estrujaban sus senos de consistencia gelatinosa. El sudor de Asuka en cada violenta caída era una llovizna de roció. Su pelo revoloteaba como si fueran las alas de un pájaro fénix en pleno vuelo. Shinji miraba embelesado su espalda esculpida, el aparecer y desaparecer de la nuca de la pelirroja entre su cortina de pelo, los bellos hombros redondos. ¡Su decima vez había sido por todo lo alto! ¡Con la mejor hembra del mundo!

-¡Aaaaaah!...

El gemido de Shinji empezó fuerte y acabó débil hasta quedar el joven con la boca abierta pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Se había corrido por cuarta vez y estaba completamente agotado. El joven japonés se dejó caer sobre la cama con sus extremidades desparramadas. Sus genitales estaban ya flácidos y enrojecidos, su cuerpo se bañaba en sudor. Daba bocanadas de aire como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿A... Asuka? -Shinji abrió los ojos y vio el culo de la chica frente a su cara. Asuka se había acostado sobre él en postura de 69.

-No... ¡No puedo!... ¡Déjame descansar!

-¡Idiota! Tu solo lame, ¡yo haré el resto!

El chico sacó su lengua para lamer el coño jugoso y dulce de la chica. Daba lamidas suaves mientras sentía como la lengua de la pelirroja acariciaba su blando pene. Rei en su casa imitaba y hacia todo lo que Asuka hacia sobre su cama en su casa. Shinji volvía a estar duro y siguió con la joda con Asuka hasta bien entrada la noche. Luego se fue a su cuarto más muerto que vivo. Asuka se durmió desnuda, cubierta de fluidos, saliva y semen. Shinji cayo sobre su cama… ¡10!... ¡había follado con 10 hembras de ensueño en un solo día!... ¡no lo podía creer!... pero mañana por la mañana iría con Maya y hablaría con ella.

Rei Ayanami estaba en el colegio, en el salón de clases, abstraída como siempre. Miraba por la ventana. Era bien temprano. Solo daba largas al asunto de tener que ir a los cuarteles generales de NERV. Asuka les decía a Kaori, Sakura, Mana, Mayumi, Kodama y Nozomi que Shinji se había ausentado por motivos de salud. Hikari se hacia la indiferente, pero escuchaba con interés. Se ruborizo al ver a Touji entrando. Kaori, Sakura, Kodama y Nozomi volvieron a sus salones respectivos y el resto fue a sus asientos. El anciano y decrepito profesor llego y la clase empezó.

Rei sonreía dulcemente en forma discreta. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta frotaba sus muslos uno contra otro. Maya estaba desnuda, de bruces contra el suelo con Shinji encima metiéndole su verga tiesa hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. Misato estaba también desnuda masajeando con sus tetasas la espalda del tercer niño mientras lo besaba en los hombros y en la nuca. Para Shinji la diferencia entre chiquillas y mujeres por completo bien desarrolladas ¡era abismal!

Rei al finalizar las clases, (y que Shinji se acostara y fornicara hasta cansarse con todas las mujeres guapas de NERV) fue con Asuka a los cuarteles generales. Allí se despidió de ella y fue a la oficina del Comandante Ikari. Pregunto por él a su secretaria y esta le respondió que no había venido en todo el día. La mujer era muy hermosa… y caminaba como si viniera de montar a caballo. La secretaria de Fuyutsuki le dijo lo mismo… y también parecía que le gustaba cabalgar a los nobles brutos. Rei fue al sitio clandestino en donde solía encontrarlos. El sitio parecía el escenario de una guerra. Los pasillos y las habitaciones de esa zona no figuraban en ningún plano o mapa. Si no sabias de su existencia, ni donde estaban las entradas secretas o los códigos de accesos ¡nadie, absolutamente nadie podía entrar o salir de allí!

Rei caminaba indiferente mientras veía casquillos de bala por los alrededores, trincheras improvisadas, pasillos sellados por explosiones, restos de granadas y metrallas, armas vacías y tiradas en el piso. Las paredes tenían marcas y agujeros de balas. Finalmente encontró los esqueletos del Comandante y el Subcomandante roídos y manchados de sangre, desparramados en su bóveda habitación con los restos del disfraz de Rambo y el uniforme de soldado japonés de la segunda guerra mundial. Su harem de juguetes estaba por completo destruido. Rei parpadeo… ¿los dos hombres acaso estarían muertos?

-¡Yeeeeees!- Grito la albina con jubilo y alegría. Se giro y camino sobre la luna bailando como Michael Jackson, ¡feliz de ser libre y estar con vida!

Los siguientes días fueron de reajustes completos. Ante la misteriosa e inexplicable desaparición de los dos hombres que parecían tragados por la tierra, Misato fue ascendida a Comandante y Ritsuko a Subcomandante. Hyuga y Maya ocuparían respectivamente los puestos que ellas dos dejaban vacantes. Misato les presento a los tres jóvenes a la nueva piloto. También les dijo que por razones de seguridad los 5 vivirían juntos en una casa más grande.

Shinji sintió un escalofrió cuando Mari le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso en el aire. Asuka solo se hizo la desentendida… pero aparte le dijo a Shinji

-¡Te recuerdo que yo soy la número uno del harem, Misato la número 2 y Rei la número 3!... así que si vas a meter a la chica nueva, ¡que le quede bien claro que es la número 4!...

Mari no tuvo problemas con su número… y estrenaron la nueva casa por todo lo alto con una brutal orgia ellos 5. Rei estaba feliz, mientras Shinji fuera un chico lujurioso y calenturiento… ¡en realidad era solo para ella sin importar con quien o con cuantas más se acostara!... el resto del Harem no tenía problemas de compartirlo por que el muchacho era demasiado hombre para una sola y por que Rei era en realidad la esposa principal del Harem. El resto de las mujeres solo eran partes de Lilith, otros cuerpos que Rei podía usar para hacer el amor con Shinji de la forma que quisiera y como quisiera. Shinji en realidad estaba casado con la lujuria pura y dura, el erotismo y el deseo sexual.

-¡Estas más delgado!- Le decía Ritsuko al muchacho mientras le hacia un chequeo medico. ¡Sería el último!... de eso se encargaría Maya de ahora en adelante

-¿Eh?... ¡bueno!... he estado haciendo mucho ejercicio últimamente- le replico Shinji evasivo

-¡Me imagino!- exclamaba Ritsuko con un odioso retintín.

Shinji solo dio un suspiro. ¡Podía acostarse y tener cualquier mujer que quisiera sin esfuerzo!... pero estaba enamorado sin esperanzas de ser correspondido de Ritsuko Akagi. Era un sentimiento puro que nada tenía que ver con la lujuria, el deseo o los bajos apetitos. Un amor platónico de los que te inspiran a escribir poemas y realizar grandes hazañas. Cualquier sucio pensamiento o impuro sentimiento por Ritsuko era reprimido y acallado por el muchacho en el acto de forma consciente, subconsciente e inconsciente.

Sentía que no tenía derecho de quejarse, que cualquiera envidiaría su lugar y que nunca en la vida había sido tan feliz… pero, no haber sido fiel, ni constante en su amor… ¡o siquiera haber luchado y haber perdido por é! ¡Habérselo confesado a Ritsuko, aunque ella después lo rechazara!... era una piedra en su zapato, lo que impedía ser feliz por completo… ¡lo único malo de sucumbir por completo a la lujuria y dejar que dominara su vida!...

Shinji escucho unos chillidos rítmicos… eran las notas y los compases de "El aprendiz de Brujo" de Paul Dukas. El muchacho siente que esa tonadilla pegadiza la ha escuchado en alguna parte. En lo más profundo de su subconsciente se estaba riendo en brazos de su madre mientras ese ratón gigante soñaba con dominar el universo mientras las escobas mágicas inundaban todo con sus baldes de agua. Shinji se percato que el cantico venía de un pequeño ratoncito blanco de ojos rojos de esos que eran usados en laboratorios. El animalito parecía manso y no tenerle miedo al muchacho. El joven se inclino y el ratón se subió a la palma de su mano y de allí le camino por el brazo hasta montarse en su hombro.

A las chicas de su harem no les importo tener a la nueva mascota en casa… ¡era muy simpático y hacia mil gracias además de parecer cantar con sus chillidos "El aprendiz de Brujo"!… A Rei le era indiferente, Asuka lo encontraba lindo y gracioso, Mari le puso por nombre Jim, Misato solo dijo que a Pen-Pen también había que mimarlo y no descuidarlo para que no se pusiera celoso… el ratoncito blanco tenia una jaula que siempre tenía la puerta abierta por casa en la repisa de Shinji… era testigo como una a una las esposas del muchacho iban a su cama a hacer el amor. En el resto de la casa o en las habitaciones de las chicas eran mucho más desenfrenados, pero en el cuarto del muchacho era como comer caviar y beber champaña. Algo mucho más suave y romántico… ¡muy intimo!...

Shinji le hacia el amor a Rei con mucha dulzura y mucho cariño… ¡como si ella fuera la única!... despues dormía plácidamente. Rei estaba desnuda y cubierta de sudor. Se puso de pie y camino a la jaula de Jim. El animalito se subió a la palma de su mano y Rei le dio un beso en la punta de su hocico. Dijo:

-¡Gracias por todo, Aleksast!


End file.
